Attacked!
by RoseRedMisery
Summary: Artemis!Werewolf fic. Arty/Holly. "Foaly was at a loss for words. Artemis Fowl had just thrown a boy his own size across a room. Since when could he do that!" Lots of OC's to keep things fresh, slight Arty/OC slash but you'll get over it. Post-TTP DONE
1. Introduction

**For Whom It May Concern,**

**It seems as though I will have to add an author's note before beginning my story.**

**For first time readers of this fic, I will have you know that this is not usually here. This is being adding after publishing chapter 9, yet receiving angry reviews about chapter three (Imprinting), and being told that people stop reading after that. I am adding this as a fair warning to you. **

**For current fans hoping for an update to the story, I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**I have gotten many reviews, all pertaining to chapter three (Imprinting), complaining about Artemis' sexuality. So, to make sure that I don't lose anyone because of it, I will tell you now that Artemis IS NOT gay. Chapter three may upset, but if you read all the way through, you will realize that this is an Artemis/Holly fic. By chapter six, you will see that.**

**I admit that I started this fic to try and see if I could write Arty/OC slash. I did, however, have a change of heart, and the OC that I had planned Artemis to be with is now there for drama purposes only. **

**Do not be disheartened, my friends. I promise you a good story…**

**Love, **

**RoseRedMisery**


	2. Bitten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. But I wish he were real.**

**Story time my friends!**

**Chapter One- Bitten**

* * *

Artemis Fowl took a deep breath and exhaled. The Irish night air was what he loved best about Ireland. Industrialization was scarce here and the air was virtually clean. He loved the scent of pine when he woke up in the morning, instead of pollutants like in big cities, such as Chicago or London, where he had stayed in hotels so many times.

On this particular night, Artemis Fowl the Second felt an attraction to the trees. He walked in the woods for what seemed like hours. It was nearly midnight and the full moon shone brightly, guiding his way. His feet hurt like hell and he almost collapsed a couple times. But he had to keep going. Something wanted him here, and he was going to fide out. No one outsmarted Artemis Fowl. No one.

He stopped. _'What am I doing?'_ he thought. _'This is dangerous. There are wild animals in these woods. This is the kind of thing Butler has taught me NOT to do since birth.'_

He turned back. He needed to figure out a way home. But which way was home?

There was the sound of breaking twigs behind him. Something was close.

"I'm going to die out here." he said aloud.

He heard a growl. He turned on the spot. A creature leapt out from the bushes and on top of him. It bite into his arm and gnawed at it. Artemis cried out in pain, and then blacked out.

Somehow, Artemis Fowl had found the strength to get up and walk. He couldn't tell where he was going, nor did he care. He paid no attention to where his feet lead him, only to the pain in his arm and stopping the bleeding.

Some moments after he realized that his arm had gone completely numb, he broke through the woods and saw Fowl Manor. He felt a joy he had never felt before. _'I'm safe at home.'_ he thought. And he made his way up to the Manor and found the key they had hidden in a secret compartment in a fake rock.

He went inside and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

That's how Juliet Butler found him the next morning. Dried blood was covering his entire right arm. She screamed as she dropped the plate of eggs she was carrying. It woke him up and he sat up, regretting it almost immediately. He had a splitting headache and couldn't remember what he had done that night.

'_Was I drinking?'_ he asked himself.

Then he remembered. He had been attacked.

Butler came rushing into the room at the sound of Juliet's scream.

"Oh my God! Artemis!" exclaimed Juliet. "What happened?!"

"Bitten!" he struggled with saying. "Last night! Some animal. I think it was a wolf."

Juliet rushed and got a wet rag and cleaned Artemis off. Five minutes later nothing was left except healing gashes and a crescent shaped scar just below his elbow.

Butler went off. "What were you doing in those woods that late at night?! And with no one around to protect you?! At least now you'll think twice before venturing out on your own!"

"I'm sorry Butler!" said Artemis. "I don't know what I was thinking." He seemed to be somewhere else. He stared off into space.

Juliet laid her hand over Artemis'. "At least you're ok, and made it home safe without any other damage." she said.

Artemis smiled.

"Well, now. I'm starved. Let's eat." He said, getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Artemis." said Butler quietly, once they were all settled down at the table. "How did you get past the barbed wire _and _the invisible, electric fence?" he asked.

"I dunno Butler. I guess I didn't pay attention and didn't notice it. I hardly noticed trudging through the woods until it was too late." Artemis answered.

"You would've noticed getting shocked though. And there's no way you could have avoided the electric fence." Juliet said. "It surrounds the perimeter of the woods. To keep out the animals." She set down another batch of freshly made eggs, toast, bacon and pancakes onto the plate. She had made an enormous amount plus extra.

Artemis dismissed the conversation with a shrug and piled a ton of food on his plate and began to dig in.

The Butlers exchanged looks. Artemis NEVER ate this much. He usually only took one of everything. Something must be wrong.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**And so it begins…… Well, that was fun and I hope you like it. I've been brainstorming this for a few days and excited to post it. Well hey, I know its short, and you may think that the plot has just been handed out to you, but there's more than this. The plot isn't the werewolf thing. That's just a bonus.**


	3. Classmates Myth of the werewolf

****

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the OC's and the plot. That's it. Everything else belongs to Eoin Colfer.

**Time for stories! And every single one of my OC's come out in this chapter. Except one. Artemis's love interest is introduced in the next chapter.**

**Chapter Two- Classmates; Myth of the Werewolf**

* * *

The next day had Artemis Fowl the Second at his private school, St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. As he sat in his Mathematics class, he spaced out, like he always did in school. Seriously, he already knew this stuff. He looked at his elbow, where his scar was. '_Will that ever go away?_' he thought. As he looked up, he saw a kid sitting in front of the guy next to him staring at his scar. He gave the boy a look and he quickly turned around.

The boy, Artemis believed his name was Owen, had brown hair, green eyes, and was captain of the lacrosse team. '_Guys like him always stare at me. They think I'm some sort of freak. Just because I'm smart._"

The school bell rang, which only meant one thing. It was time for lunch.

* * *

Frankly, the food at the school sucked. Yet Artemis endured it, because he was starving. Ever since yesterday, he'd felt like eating nonstop.

Artemis sat down at an unoccupied table and started to eat his lunch. No one ever sat with him.

But before Artemis could take a second bite of his sandwich, two boys sat down on either side of him. And they were close too. Artemis was trapped. He recognized one of the boys to be Owen, the boy who had stared at him. He other boy had brown hair as well, but with hazel eyes and he was in the year below Artemis. This boy, '_Shane?'_, dressed in all black, with slick hair that covered one eye and he was wearing guy liner.

St. Bartleby's was actually a very stereotypical school. Everyone had their cliques and stuck by them. Artemis chose not to socialize, but he knew that Shane's emo reputation would be ruined if he was caught sitting with Owen. And Owen's friends would probably never speak to him again if he was seen with Shane. So why were they here together? It was obviously important.

"Hiya!" said Owen, quickly dismissing Artemis' thoughts of the importance of their visit.

"Hello." Artemis said.

"Owen told me you have a scar." said Shane. "Let me see." Shane grabbed Artemis' elbow and inspected it.

"Yup! There it is." he exclaimed. "Owen didn't lie."

"Of course I didn't D-bag! Do you think I'd lie about this?" Owen shouted, but kind of hissed at the same time.

"Excuse me!" Artemis proclaimed. "But I don't see the importance of my measly little sc-!"

"Were you attacked by something recently?" Shane interrupted.

Artemis was almost at a loss for words.

"Whaa?" he managed to say. "Yeah."

"Was it a wolf?" Owen said.

"Yes." Artemis said, regaining his speech.

"This is bad." Owen said to Shane.

"Very bad." replied Shane.

"We have to tell Riley and the others." said Owen.

Both boys whipped out their cell phones and started texting like crazy.

"Why is it bad?" Artemis asked urgently. They ignored him. A few seconds later, Owen spoke.

"Meet us in front of the building after school. Then, take us to your house. Well, explain everything there. We can't talk about it in front of people. Besides, we need to know what Riley thinks." Then, the boys promptly left.

Why did the boys think it was bad? How did they know he was attacked? To be quite honest, Artemis Fowl was a little freaked out.

* * *

As forcibly promised, Artemis was standing on the steps outside the building of his school waiting for two strange teenage boys to show up. He saw them walking at him, both coming from a different direction. Butler pulled up at that moment. Artemis waved to the boys to hurry up. The boys took off running. As Artemis went to grab the door to the Bentley, both Owen and Shane crashed into Artemis. No doubt on purpose. Artemis was knocked sideways. The two trouble-making boys open the car door and scrambled in. Artemis straightened his tie and crawled in after them.

Needless to say, Butler was extremely shocked.

"Artemis….?" Butler asked.

"Just drive us to the manor, Butler." Artemis said in an 'I don't wanna talk about it' way.

So Butler took off away from the school.

"That was a close one." said Shane.

"Yeah, imagine what would happen if someone saw us together." said Owen to Shane.

"There would be Hell." said Shane.

"So Artemis," Owen began. "We talked to Riley, and he said to get your address and he'd met us at your house."

"Ok…." said Artemis, confused. "Who's Riley?"

"Our leader. He goes to the public school, not far from ours."

"Oh." was all Artemis could say.

"So cough up your address, man." said Shane.

"No address. Just tell him to MapQuest _Fowl Manor_." said Artemis.

Owen whipped out his phone again, and texted who Artemis assumed to be Riley.

* * *

So, thirty minutes later, the Bentley pulled into the drive of Fowl Manor. As the four persons got out of the car, another car, a metallic blue Corvette, pulled in behind them. Butler reached for his Sig Saucer, but Artemis stopped him.

"That was fast." said Shane.

"You know how Riley drives." said Owen.

The driver, Riley stepped out. He had long, rugged, brown hair; he looked to be growing a goatee, and chocolate brown eyes. Out of the passenger seat came a girl. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades and blue eyes. Two teenagers climbed out of the backseat. One was a girl, another blonde, only with short hair and brown-black eyes. The other, a boy, had dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes.

Riley stepped around the car and put a protective arm around the blonde from the passenger seat. Obviously, the two were an item.

The other girl ran as fast as she could towards Owen, jumping into his outstretched arms. Obviously, they too were an item.

Another car pulled up. This time, it was a silver pick up truck that looked a little old.

In the driver's seat was an older boy, maybe seventeen, with flaming red hair and green eyes. In the passenger seat was a girl with light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She had chestnut eyes. Two teen girls and a boy jumped out from the pick up. One girl looked like she had dyed her hair. It was a purple color. She also had eyes that appeared to be yellow. The other girl had jet black hair and brown eyes. The boy had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

The driver of this car held hands with the girl from the passenger seat.

The purple haired girl and the blonde boy also held hands.

The black-haired girl ran over to the dirty blonde boy who had arrived with Riley and kissed him.

Riley walked up to Artemis.

"Artemis?" he asked.

"Yes. That's me." he said.

"May we come inside?" Riley asked him.

"Yes." Artemis answered as the group began walking towards the house. When they all were inside the house, Riley asked if there were anyplace they could talk in private.

"Yes, my parents and brothers are home, but we can talk safely in my room." So the large group migrated up the stairs and to the door of Artemis Fowl's bedroom. Riley stopped short when he realized Butler was still with them.

"Excuse me, but would you mind leaving us?" Riley asked of Butler.

"I'm Artemis's bodyguard. I go where he goes." Butler responded.

Riley laughed. "Surely you don't follow him everywhere. None of my pack arm themselves at any time. Nor do we intend on harming Artemis. He is probably in safer hands than anyone in the world with us, including yourself. The things we will talk about in this room are secretive and should not be heard by anyone other than the pack, their mates, and Artemis. If he wishes to join us you can not do anything about it. Goodbye." Riley shut the door, because his friends and Artemis were already inside the room. **(A/n- O.o Riley just established his position as leader.)**

The last thing Butler saw before the door was closed was Artemis, with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. An expression that mirrored his own.

First were the introductions. The boys from his school were Shane Cormac and Owen Gainnes. Shane was 14 and Owen was 15, Artemis's age. Riley's last name was Cann and he was 17.

Owen's girlfriend, the girl with the short, blonde hair who arrived with Riley, was Kori Boyd. She was 14. Riley's girlfriend, the long blonde, was Maura Agar and she was 15.

The boy who came with Riley, the dirty blonde, was Kyle Faden a 16 year old. His girlfriend, the one with jet black hair, was Reagan McDuff, who was 18.

The red-headed boy driving the pickup was Caden Dowell, 17. His girlfriend, the girl with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, was Kaitlin Logan, 16.

The purple haired girl was Shea Collins, 16, and her boyfriend, the platinum blonde, was Conner Huntington, 15.

Kaitlin and Shea went to St. Bartleby's sister school, Ms. Porters. Everyone else went to the public school.

"Artemis," Riley started. "We have all gathered here to inquire about that scar on your elbow."

"What about it?" Artemis asked. He was a little uncomfortable having so many people in his room.

Riley looked at everyone and nodded. Riley lifted his shirt a little to show a crescent shaped scar on his hip. Owen's was on his neck. So was Shea's. Shane's was on his leg. Kyle's was on the palm of his hand and Caden's was on his shoulder.

"So…?" began Artemis before getting interrupted by Kyle.

"We were all bitten by the same creature." he said.

"A werewolf." said Shea.

"And now we all turn into one on the full moon." said Caden.

"And so will you." finished Owen.

Artemis sat silent for what seemed like an eternity.

So," he said finally. "I'm going to be a werewolf?" He sounded skeptic.

"Yeah." said Shane. "Trust me. I didn't believe these guys at first. But I believed it after my first full moon, that's for sure. I was the newest, but seeing as this happened to you yesterday, I'd say you were."

"Werewolves are myths." Artemis pointed out.

"So you would think." said Riley. "But the thing is, werewolves, vampires, unicorns, and fairies are all real!"

Artemis stiffened at the word fairies. These people knew about faires. And Artemis, being connected with them, would be blamed by the LEP for telling their secret.

"There is no such thing as fairies." Artemis stated.

"Of course you would say that." said Owen. "You're the most rational kid in the school."

"What about the rest of these guys?" Artemis asked Riley.

"Well you see, instead of the human part of you, the werewolf side chooses the mate. It's called imprinting. It's like, seeing this person for the first time and feeling the need to do anything for them. You would protect this person with your life. It's like falling in love at first sight." He took Maura's hand. "You don't have a choice as a human. You have to learn to accept the person you imprint on."

"That's how it was with me and Conner." Shea said. "I'm dark and gothic and he's pretty boy, athletic, rich. We're two completely different people but he's grown on me." She playfully punched Conner's shoulder.

"What if I don't like this person?" asked Artemis. "What if I hate them?"

"You'll always be drawn to them. You'll find yourself finding anyway to talk to them. Even if it's to insult them." Shea answered, smiling at Conner, who smiled back.

"And it might not be a girl." Riley said. Artemis looked at him. "It hasn't happened in this pack, but there have been werewolves that were a little on the poufy side if you know what I mean."

"Oh, well what if the one you imprint on doesn't accept you?" Artemis asked.

"That's why I advise you being friends with them first. Then, see how it goes." Riley replied.

"I haven't imprinted yet. But I suppose the reasoning is that my mate is somewhere besides Ireland." said Shane.

Riley looked at his watch. "It's time to go everyone. Artemis, please give all of us your cell phone number so we can reach you."

Everyone took out their cell phones and waited for Artemis to recite his number. After that, everyone took turns putting their numbers in Artemis's phone.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Ok so the couples go like this (ww means werewolf)**

**_Riley Cann (ww) - Maura Agar_**

**_Artemis Fowl (ww) – unannounced_**

**_Owen Gainnes (ww) – Kori Boyd_**

**_Kyle Faden (ww) – Reagan McDuff_**

**_Shea Collins (ww) – Conner Huntington_**

**_Shane Cormac (ww) – unannounced_**

**_Caden Dowell (ww) – Kaitlin Logan_**

**OMG I think Caden has to be my new favorite boy's name! Well I hoped you liked it! This is like, my longest chapter ever so I feel accomplished.**

**Don't say anything bad about this or I'll cry. But Review please!**

**Love Rose!**


	4. Imprinting

****

Disclaimer: I no own Artemis Fowl.

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Fried Cheesecake**_

_**stephanlover12**_

_**AH4ever**_

_**JoBro1998**_

_**For the positive feedback!**_

**Story time kiddies!**

**Chapter Three: Imprinting**

* * *

The next day at school went by slowly for Artemis. He kept thinking about this whole werewolf thing, and couldn't help but think it was a trick.

His first class had Shane in it. It was an Independent study class (Study Hall) a Shane chose to sit by him the whole time. He also had brought some of his emo friends with him. They seemed reluctant to sit with him but Shane assured them that Artemis was cool enough. Artemis raised his eyebrow at that but went back to doing his homework.

His second class, Science, was equally as painful. Two boys he studied with in his first class were in science with him, and sat on either side of him. They talked across him the entire time. They even dragged Artemis into the bathroom and did his hair. Could you believe it?! The two actually carried a bottle of hair gel with them. And eyeliner! They spiked Artemis' hair and applied makeup to his face.

They assured Artemis that girls were into that kind of thing.

"No girls go to this school!" Artemis shouted. They were inside a broom closet.

"So come with us and Shane to the mall after school." said one boy.

"Fine!" Artemis said, grabbing his backpack and marching out of the closet, going to lunch.

The two boys were left alone.

"Oh shit!" said one.

"What?" said the other.

"If anyone sees us coming out of a closet together…."

"Oh crap."

* * *

At lunch, Artemis sat with Shane and his friends. He could sit with, or even talk to Owen without almost getting beaten up by Owen's jock friends.

You see, the jocks consider the makeup wearing, dark boys to be gay. They didn't care if the boys denied it over and over, in their minds, any boy who wore makeup was an automatic queer.

And there Artemis was, wearing makeup and sitting with 'queers'. But none of them were gay. At least, not all of them. Artemis suspected some were bi, but none of them flirted with each other or did anything gay-like.

The boys who had done his makeup arrived at the table.

"Thanks for leaving us alone Artemis. It's not like anyone would think we're doing it in there if we came out together or anything."

Artemis, who had a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly sandwich, only shrugged.

Another boy sat across the table from Artemis. Artemis glanced up and saw him. At that moment, Artemis stopped breathing. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was like seeing another human being for the first time, through someone else's eyes. The boy had black, spiky hair and piercing aqua blue eyes that made Artemis want to melt. Artemis caught himself before anyone saw him staring. He looked down and hit Shane beside him. Hard.

"Ow!!" Shane said. The table looked at them. Artemis glanced around and grabbed Shane, dragging him to a deserted bathroom on the second floor.

"What was that!?" Artemis exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What was what?" Shane asked.

Owen burst into the bathroom just then.

"I saw you guys get up. Figured I'd say hey since no one was around. How'd the math test go for you, Shane?" Owen said.

"Owen, how did it feel when you imprinted on Kori?" Artemis asked.

"Wha? Well, I felt as if she was the only one I could ever see again. My chest pounded and I walked up to her and said, "I'm Owen. Let's go out tonight!" he said laughing.

"Oh my God! My wolf's a buftie!" Artemis exclaimed.

"What!? You imprinted? On who?" Shane and Owen said.

"That boy! The one that sat across from me! Blue eyes! He was wearing a jacket with a red skull on it."

"Brody Ackart!?" Shane asked.

"If you say so." Artemis replied.

"Isn't he in one of your classes? English? He said something about that once," Shane said.

"If he is, I'm in big trouble. That's my last class." Artemis said.

"Look, you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Your wolf is in love with him." said Owen.

"He's really bad at math. I could tell him you're a good tutor and you could, you know, tutor him. And he's coming to the mall with us today." Shane said.

"Fine. That reminds me. I have to tell Butler I'm going with you guys. Who's taking us?" Artemis asked.

"Well… Brody. He drives a Dodge Viper. His parents are loaded!"

"I drive a Dodge Charger." Artemis said.

"Wow!" said Owen.

"Mhm." Said Artemis.

"And guess what!" Shane said.

"What?" said Artemis

"Brody swings both ways. So he won't mind that you like him." Shane said.

"Goodie." Artemis said, rolling his eyes.

The bell rang. They left and went to their next class.

* * *

This was it. Artemis was standing outside the doorway to his last class. English. Brody was in there. Artemis could see him. Artemis was late. But that was only because he dreaded walking in and making a fool of himself in front of Brody.

But Artemis walked in anyway. Artemis took his normal seat. Which he realized for the first time, was right behind Brody!

So Artemis sat behind the beautiful boy in front of him. '_No! I'm not gay! I don't think like that!' _

Halfway through the class, Brody turned around to talk to Artemis.

"You're coming with me to the mall right?" Brody asked.

Artemis nodded.

"Ok, so it's you, me, Shane, and the two other boys."

"Yeah, I guess." Artemis said smiling.

"And is it true that you can tutor me in math? Shane said something about it." He asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting an A in Math." Artemis said.

Suddenly, the teacher yelled. "Artemis, Brody, turn around and pay attention!" Brody smiled at Artemis before turning around.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of English. Artemis stood up to find Brody at his desk.

"Hey, we're meeting the guys at my car now. So we can walk together." Brody said to Artemis.

"Ok." said Artemis and the two walked out to the parking lot. Shane was leaning against Brody's car. Shane gave Artemis a knowing smile.

"Hey D-bag! Get your ass of the Viper!" Brody yelled to Shane.

"Hey! It's not my fault my butt is so attracted to your car!" Shane yelled back.

They waited a few minutes for the two other boys to show up. When they did show up, Artemis sat in the front seat with Brody.

When the five boys got to the mall, they decided they were going to go to Spencer's first. Artemis was surprised at all the very inappropriate merchandise sold there. They sold sex toys there! And children shopped in this store!

So the boy walked around the mall. They went to Hot Topic, the Arcade, and a few other stores. They even sat down and ate at the food court. Artemis and Brody sat next to each other and waited patiently as the other boys oogled at hot girls. All Artemis could concentrate on was the way Brody's leg kept touching his.

Brody turned to Artemis. "I don't think the girls are that hot." he confessed.

Artemis laughed. "It happens."

Brody smiled at Artemis.

"Which one do you like?" Brody asked Artemis.

"I don't like any of them either." Artemis said.

"Why not?" Brody said.

Artemis blushed a little and shrugged. The boys then got up and left the mall. As all the boys got dropped off at their homes, Artemis realized he would be the last one to get dropped off.

They got to the gate. Artemis got out and punched the code into the side of the gate and it opened. There was still a lot of driveway to go, so Artemis got back in the car and they drove up the driveway. When the car stopped, Artemis could clearly see his Dodge Charger in the headlights. Artemis pointed to it.

"You see that car?" he asked Brody. "That's my baby."

Brody whistled. "It's nice! It looks like it wants to have my car's babies."

"Well, it would be one sexy baby." Artemis said.

"Ew, it'd be, like, your grandchild." Brody countered.

"Are we really having this conversation?" Artemis asked playfully.

"Artemis! I do believe you are flirting with me." Brody said, batting his eyelashes.

"I am not flirting!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Ok!" Brody said, as they both laughed. When the laughter died, Brody looked serious.

"Artemis?" he asked. "What are your preferences?"

"What do mean?" Artemis asked.

"Like, I dunno." Brody seemed flustered. "I'm going to have to make a fool of myself aren't I?"

Artemis nodded and gestured for Brody to continue.

"What is your sexual orientation?" Brody said after much thought.

Artemis had a battle within himself.

Part of him said: _'You aren't gay. Let him know so.' _That was obviously the human in him.

The wolf in him said: _'We like him. Tell him you're gay.' _

But Artemis Fowl outsmarted his own mind.

"I'm on the fence." Artemis said with a smile. Brody smiled.

Artemis and Brody exchanged numbers. Artemis climbed out of the car and before shutting the door, turned around and said, "Thanks. Goodnight."

Artemis walked up to the porch and turned around. He watched as Brody backed out of the drive and into the street. He didn't know it, but Brody was having his own quiet celebration.

'_Maybe I can get somewhere with this boy.' _Brody thought.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Remember, don't quit here! It gets better. **

_**Ok so the couples go like this (ww means werewolf)**_

_**Riley Cann (ww) - Maura Agar**_

_**Artemis Fowl (ww) – Brody Ackart (eventually)**_

_**Owen Gainnes (ww) – Kori Boyd**_

_**Kyle Faden (ww) – Reagan McDuff**_

_**Shea Collins (ww) – Conner Huntington**_

_**Shane Cormac (ww) – unannounced**_

_**Caden Dowell (ww) – Kaitlin Logan**_

**So I'm doing a poll! It's on my profile. The poll is: Do you think Shane should imprint on Holly? If you think so, go to the profile. I'll only accept answers during reviews if it's an anonymous review.**

**So review! Do it. Or I'll eat you. Seriously. I've heard humans taste like duck (which is the best meat ever!). Ok I won't really eat you. But reviews are nice!**


	5. Getting ready for the change

**Hola chicos! Time for some more of the story! I don't own Arty or any of the other characters from the books. But I do own Riley, Maura, Shane, Owen, Brody, Kori, Kyle, Reagan, Shea, Conner, Caden, and Kaitlin.**

_**Big Thanks to all my [positive] reviewers! **_

_**AH4EVER**_

_**Hikitsuri**_

_**MrsBubblesClearwater**_

_**JoBro1998 (and yes. He would)**_

_**FlyingShadow666**_

**Chapter Four: Getting ready for the change**

* * *

Artemis stared at his calendar. It had been one month since his attack. One month since he met Riley and the rest of his pack. One month since he had imprinted.

He'd been getting along famously with Brody. They hung out on a regular basis. He also hung out with his pack when he wasn't with Brody. He had come to the conclusion that they were serious about the werewolf thing. Something that he would find out for himself tonight.

He was dressed like Shane and Brody. He'd never hung out with anyone before so he never knew how much friends could influence his style. He was ready for school. He didn't spike his hair, but he didn't slick it back like he normally would. He also dressed a lot more casually, wearing plain black t-shirts and skinny jeans.

His parents enjoyed the fact that he was socializing with kids his own age, just not the fact that he dressed the way he did now.

Artemis' cell phone rang. It was Brody.

"Hey. What's up?" Artemis answered.

"I'm here." Brody said.

"I'll be down in less than five minutes for sure this time." Artemis assured him.

"Uh huh." Brody said, sounding unconvinced.

"Shut up. See ya in a few." Artemis said before hanging up.

Brody picked him up for school almost every day.

"I'm completely useless now." Butler had joked once.

Artemis ran downstairs, grabbing an apple from the kitchen. His phone rang again.

He answered immediately.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" he shouted into the phone, knowing that Brody would just laugh.

"Well! That's rude!" said a feminine voice. He looked at the caller ID. It was Holly.

"Holly! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Artemis apologized.

"Who?" Holly asked.

"A friend of mine who's driving me to school, Brody." Artemis explained. "Speaking of which, I'm late."

"Hold on!" Holly stopped him. "Are you free tonight? I need to replenish my magic and thought maybe you could meet me at Tara."

"I'm so sorry Holly. I can't. Next time for sure. Bye!" Artemis said hanging up. Artemis knew he would never be able to see her at Tara. She replenished her magic only at full moon and he would always be busy on those nights.

Artemis rushed downstairs and into Brody's car.

"Sorry!" Artemis said while shutting the car door.

"I know how you can prove that!" Brody said.

"How?" Artemis asked.

Brody leaned over the seat and kissed Artemis. It lasted for half a second, but it was the coolest half second of Artemis life.

Artemis and Brody smiled at each other. They had started dating yesterday.

Artemis had been tutoring Brody in math, and during one of their breaks, when they snacked on popcorn, Brody had asked Artemis the one question Artemis had wanted to hear since he first saw Brody.

* * *

_The two boys sat cross-legged on Artemis' bed with a bowl of popcorn. They talked about their friends and Artemis told Brody about his other friends at the public school. _

"_So Artemis… I have to ask you something." Brody started, looking nervous._

"_Yes?" Artemis said, giving Brody his full attention._

"_Will you… erm… go out with me?" Brody said timidly. _

_Artemis smiled. "Well, I suppose." He said, and then punched Brody lightly in the shoulder. He didn't want to hurt him again. Artemis was tall and slightly muscular now. He was tougher than Brody at any rate. He had the body of most of the non-werewolf lacrosse players. __**(A/N- haha Owen)**_

_Brody's smiled brightly and punched Artemis back. _

* * *

At school, during study hall, Artemis told Shane about him and Brody getting together. Shane congratulated him grandly. He then proceeded to tell Artemis what was happening that night. Riley would pick them up and take Artemis to a place where magic was plentiful. After the first full moon, Artemis would be able to change between human and werewolf whenever he wanted.

"Be careful with your anger." Shane warned him. "If you get too angry, you'll change unintentionally."

"Don't worry about that. I can compose myself." Artemis said.

"Alright. But maybe you should bring Brody? The rest of the guys say that it might help you cope with the first change." Shane suggested.

"I haven't told Brody about the wolf thing yet." Artemis said.

"Well you had better before six, because that's when Riley is coming. Maura and I will be coming with him in his car. Then you, me, and Brody will follow the two of them to the place we usually go to change." Shane told Artemis.

"I thought you said I can change whenever." Artemis said, confused.

"We _always _change on full moon." Shane said.

Artemis nodded and took out his phone to tell Brody to skip Math with him. 'I have to tell you something.' He explained.

* * *

Brody met Artemis in the woods in the back of the school.

"Hey, Artemis, what's up?" Brody asked when he saw Artemis approaching.

"I have to tell you something about me." Artemis said with his hands clenched together, nervously.

"Yes?" Brody persisted.

Artemis bit his lip.

"I'm… a werewolf" Artemis said timidly.

Brody stared at him for a minute, and then burst out laughing. Artemis rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Good one dude! But seriously, what's the problem?"

"This is serious! And tonight is my first full moon!" Artemis said kind of offended.

"Alright, maybe we should go to the counselor." Said Brody, grabbing Artemis' hand and pulling him. Artemis snatched his hand away from Brody and started yelling.

"Listen! If you don't believe me, come with me and Shane tonight. He's a werewolf too."

"Alright!"

"Be at my house at six." Said Artemis, calming down.

"Okay, well we'd better go inside."

* * *

It was six and everyone was on time. Brody pitched a fit when he saw Owen, but Artemis and Shane convinced him that he was a great friend.

Artemis and Brody were blindfolded as they drove to the 'secret magical place' that Shane had mentioned. When asked about this, Shane had said, "It's sort of like initiation I guess."

"Well, what about me? I'm not exactly a part of all this, am I?" said Brody.

"You're with Artemis. You're automatically a part of our 'group'." Owen explained.

When they were out of the car, and the blindfolds were taken off, Artemis royally freaked out. They were at Tara!

'Crap! Holly is coming here tonight.' He thought.

"Well, Artemis, what do you think?" asked Riley.

Artemis paled. "I think… I'm nervous. Why are we at this place?"

"It's magical. And this is where the fairies are." Riley answered.

"F- Fairies?" Brody stumbled.

"Yes. Our immortal enemies. It's in our blood to hate fairies. We don't know why. We come here every full moon to scare them though. Just for laughs." Riley said.

"That's awful!" Brody said. "So are you all barking mad? Do you all think you're werewolves?"

"Only Shane, Owen, Kyle, Shea, Caden, and I are werewolves." Riley explained. "The rest are our imprinters."

Brody looked confused and Artemis mentally slapped himself and Riley. He was going to tell Brody about that after he saw him as a wolf!

"Imprinters?" Brody inquired.

"It's where the wolf inside you falls in love with someone. Didn't Artemis explain?" Shane told Brody.

Artemis, behind Brody, signaled for Shane to shut up, but it was too late. Brody rounded on Artemis.

"Is that why you've been hanging around me?! Because your wolf likes me and not you?!" Brody screamed.

Artemis was about to answer him when the ground 500 yards away from them opened up and I figure came out. Everyone hushed up immediately and hid. Except for Artemis.

The small, feminine figure came near the tree, before spotting Artemis.

"Artemis? You made it!" Yelled Holly, hugging the boy tightly.

Artemis hugged back, and a yell came from the other side of the tree. Kyle came rushing forward, mad.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Just a small cliffie :) Well, the next chapter should be up very soon. I've already started working on it. What will happen with Kyle? Review and you shall find out!**

**Love,**

**Rose**


	6. Holly v Brody

**Disclaimer: No. Not doing them anymore. **

_**You guys are awesome. Thanks AH4EVER, athena0109, jobro, and jonove for the reviews. I'm going to write now.**_

_Last time: _

"_Artemis? You made it!" Yelled Holly, hugging the boy tightly._

_Artemis hugged back and a yell came from the other side of the tree. Kyle came rushing forward, mad._

**Chapter Five – Holly v. Brody**

* * *

Riley tried grabbing a hold of him, but he slipped through. Artemis instinctively grabbed Kyle and held him away from Holly.

"Kyle, stop!" Artemis screamed, straining to keep a hold of him.

"How can you touch her?! She's the enemy!" Kyle yelled at him. He was turning red.

Shea and Caden rushed forward to help Artemis, but Riley stopped them.

"Let Artemis handle this." Riley told them.

Holly was scared to death. She had heard that werewolves were starting to hang around these parts, but only thought some foolish elves were seeking some attention.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." Artemis got out. He was pushing against Kyle with all his might.

Kyle started shaking and snarling. Shane soon got next to Artemis and started helping.

"Holly! Fly!" Artemis screamed at her. Holly activated her wings, and flew until she was just above the tree top. She wanted to make sure Artemis was okay. She would have to save him if he was indeed surrounded by werewolves.

Artemis and Shane pushed Kyle away, at which point Kyle morphed into a werewolf. The others soon followed.

Artemis started shaking and fell to the ground.

"Artemis!" Holly yelled, about to descend.

"Holly! Stay away!" Artemis yelled. Kyle jumped 20 feet in the air, trying to get to her.

Maura led a shaken Brody to Riley's car.

Artemis screamed in pain, and all panic stopped. Kyle stopped jumping and was Artemis' side immediately, whimpering.

After an agonizing moment, Artemis exploded into his new skin.

He was jet black and very beautiful. Riley was pure white, Shane was tan, Owen was golden, Caden was brown, and Shea was reddish.

Holly screamed above them. Artemis looked up and bounded up the tree till he couldn't climb anymore for fear of breaking the branches.

Holly came to eye level with him. They stared like that for a moment before she started crying. Artemis tried to get her to stop by fake crying too. He even tried making cutesy, funny dog faces, which eventually she laughed at.

There was a bark from below. Artemis' ears perked up. He then jumped from his branch and landed in front of Riley, for it was he who had called him.

Artemis heard Riley's voice in his head.

'_Explain yourself!'_ Riley demanded.

'_How is this possible?_' Artemis inquired.

'_It_ _is our natural gift. Now, tell me why you are associating yourself with that elf!_' Riley screamed at him. Riley let out a low growl and immediately everyone was on alert. They realized a fight could break out.

'_She has been my friend for years. She's saved my life many times and I have saved hers as well._' Artemis explained, trying to calm Riley.

'_Why have you never mentioned this before?_' Caden asked, jumping in.

'_I made a promise to help keep their existence a secret._' Artemis said. _'Can you explain this gift a little more to me please?_'

'_We can communicate with each other through our thoughts. It's just like having a normal conversation, but without talking._' Owen explained.

Artemis nodded his shaggy head in understanding.

'_Holly, the elf girl, is actually very nice and cares about me and I'm sure you would all like her if you gave her a chance._' Artemis persuaded.

'_I'm sorry, Artemis._' Kyle said, coming over. 'It's _just that I'm very protective of my friends, and when I saw that elf girl touch you… well, I thought that maybe there would be some trickery involved._'

'_Werewolves and elves have never gotten along, as far as we know. That's what the elder wolves say._' Riley said.

'_Elder wolves?_' asked Artemis.

'_There are three main packs in Ireland._' Riley started explaining. '_The elders, which are the oldest wolves in the country. They're like grandfathers. We meet with them every other month on the last Sunday of that month. There are the Gentlemen, like the adults. They are wilder then we are. It was most likely one of them that bit you. They are there when we meet the Elders as well. Though we aren't on very good terms with them._'

'_Why not?_' asked Artemis.

'_It was most likely most of them that bit us. Some have admitted to it. Some have not._' Riley said.

'_How long does this last?_' Artemis asked.

'_Until sunrise._' Shane answered in a stony voice.

'_What's up with you?_' Owen asked him.

'_Nothing._' Shane said shortly. Then, he left the group to go sit in the back of Caden's pickup truck.

'_I wonder what's up with him._' Kyle said to the rest of the wolves.

'_I don't know. It's best just to let him be for now._' Owen said.

'_So what do we do now?_' Artemis inquired.

'_Usually, we'd wait for the fairies, but since you seem to be friends with them, or at least one, we won't do that anymore._' Riley said. Artemis smiled gratefully. Riley continued talking. '_So we will teach you our ways tonight. But first, I believe you have two friends that need attending to._'

Artemis looked up into the tree where Holly had positioned herself on a branch, watching closely.

Artemis barked once at her, and tilted his head, signaling for her to join. Holly jumped down at once and walked cautiously to Artemis.

'_What about Brody?_' Owen asked.

'_Hehe oh yeah._' Artemis said.

Artemis strolled over to Brody's car. He got Brody's attention and made a very big dog smile. Brody laughed once. Artemis licked Brody in the face.

"Ewww!" Brody exclaimed as he started laughing again. "Well I guess you did warn me."

Brody smiled at him and Artemis grinned back. Then Holly called his name. Artemis turned around glancing back at Brody before making his way over to Holly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Holly demanded.

Artemis put his head down, silently apologizing.

Holly rolled her eyes, and with a sigh, pat him on the head, accepting the apology.

"Well, there's no reason for me to be here, but I have till tomorrow night on the surface, so I'll replenish my magic and fly to your house, where I will see you in the morning." Holly said, hugging Artemis and looking around for an acorn.

Brody yelled out to Holly. "How do you know Artemis?"

"We're old friends." She answered. "How do you?"

"We're schoolmates. And, apparently, I'm his imprintee." He responded with an attitude, but there was disappointment in his voice.

Holly spotted an acorn, and, while picking it up, said, "I have no idea what that means." She activated her wings. "Maybe I can meet you all sometime when you aren't werewolves. I'll see you later Artemis."

"Oh!" Maura called to her, "We're all sleeping at Artemis' when we come back, so we'll get to know each other there!"

"Ok." Holly said and flew off.

* * *

It was 7 am by the time everyone made it to Artemis' house. His parents were home, but not up yet. They would surely want an explanation for Artemis' absence throughout the night.

He told everyone to find whichever unlocked room they want and crash there. He went straight to his room to sleep.

He wondered briefly where Holly was before laying, still dressed, in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

It was eleven am and Brody was still awake. He had sat up all night thinking about Artemis. It wasn't Artemis's fault that he was bitten by a werewolf. It also wasn't his fault that he imprinted on him. So he wasn't upset with Artemis anymore.

Then, there was that girl or fairy or elf, whatever she was. He felt jealous just thinking about her. The she and Artemis seemed to be really close.

He decided to go talk to Artemis, so he got up and walked to his room.

"Hey Artemis - Oh my god!" He yelled, opening Artemis door.

Artemis was startled awake and fell off the bed, yelping. This revealed Holly on the far side of his bed snuggled against the wall. The yelp and scream caused her to sit up, pulling out her gun, and pointing it to the door.

Artemis, realizing that there had been someone in his bed the whole time and he hadn't realized it, screamed. Holly screamed as well, not having noticed when Artemis had gotten there.

"What the hell?!" Brody yelled.

"Holly! What are you doing in my bed?" Artemis asked her.

"I figured you would wake me up when you got here." She explained, lowering her weapon.

"You fell asleep in my bed?" Artemis inquired.

"Well, I didn't want to wait up." She said.

"You couldn't have used one of the many rooms in my house?" Artemis asked.

They both jumped when his door slammed shut.

"Oh God, Brody." Artemis muttered, getting up and running out the door. Holly followed suit.

Brody had run so he was probably already downstairs by now. Artemis fast walked with Holly struggling to keep up behind him.

"Why does it matter what this kid thinks anyway?" she asked him.

"It just does Holly." Artemis said.

"Artemis," Holly said, stopping and grabbing Artemis shoulder, stopping him too, "What's imprinting?"

Artemis sighed and started walking again.

"Imprinting is where the wolf falls in love with someone and the human part doesn't have a say. They _have_ to be close to this person. And my wolf just happens to be a buftie." Artemis explained.

"So you like Brody?" Holly asked.

"My wolf part is attracted to him, so yes, in a way." Artemis said.

"Whoa..." Holly said.

They got to the kitchen and Artemis looked out the window. Brody was getting in his car.

Artemis ran outside to stop him. Brody was backing out, and Artemis reached throught the open passenger side window and pulled the emergancy brake, causing the car to stop.

"Jesus, Artemis, you're gonna get us both killed!" Brody yelled.

"Yeah, I tend to do that with a lot of people." Artemis said. "Its not the first time someone's said that to me."

"What?" Brody asked, confused.

"Look, nevermind that." Artemis said. "I didn't know Holly was in my bed Brody. Last night I was tired and crashed. I didn't turn on the light and slept on the edge of my bed and fell straight asleep."

"But you can tell she likes you!" Brody said.

"She's 77!" Brody raised an eyebrow to this.

"It's true!" Artemis insisted. "She's an elf. They live longer and age slower. In human years, she'd still be like in her late twenties/ early thirties."

"How did you even meet her?" Brody asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Artemis, relieved that he had gotten through to Brody, laughed and said, "That is a very long story."

Brody got out of the car and hugged Artemis. Then they walked back into the house, only to find most of their friends, save for Kyle and Reagan, who were still sleeping, all having coffee and chatting and asking Holly questions.

Butler came down and Holly brightened at the sight of him.

"BUTLER!!!" Holly screamed, lunging at him. Butler chuckled and hugged Holly gently.

Artemis smiled, loving that his friends could all get along.

Brody walked in, eyed Holly, and sat next to Artemis at the table and poured himself some cereal

* * *

**End Chapter**

_**Ok so the couples go like this (ww means werewolf) **_

_**Riley Cann (ww) - Maura Agar **_

_**Artemis Fowl (ww) – Brody Ackart **_

_**Owen Gainnes (ww) – Kori Boyd **_

_**Kyle Faden (ww) – Reagan McDuff **_

_**Shea Collins (ww) – Conner Huntington **_

_**Shane Cormac (ww) – unannounced **_

_**Caden Dowell (ww) – Kaitlin Logan**_

**Love you guys! And your reviews.**


	7. Shane's Delimma

**Disclaimers suck. You should know better by now. **

**Thanks to Jobro, RAZRKYLE!! and Athena for reviewing.**

_Last Time:_

"_How can you touch her?! She's the enemy!" Kyle yelled at him. He was turning red._

_Artemis started shaking and fell to the ground._

_After an agonizing moment, Artemis exploded into his new skin._

_He was jet black and very beautiful._

'_There are three main packs in Ireland.' Riley started explaining. 'The Elders, which are the oldest wolves in the country. They're like grandfathers. We meet with them every other month on the last Sunday of that month. There are the Gentlemen, like the adults. They are wilder then we are. It was most likely one of them that bit you. They are there when we meet the Elders as well. Though we aren't on very good terms with them.'_

_He wondered briefly where Holly was before laying, still dressed, in bed and fell asleep._

"_Hey Artemis - Oh my god!" He yelled, opening Artemis door._

_Artemis was startled awake and fell off the bed, yelping. This revealed Holly on the far side of his bed snuggled against the wall. The yelp and scream caused her to sit up, pulling out her gun, and pointing it to the door._

_Artemis ran outside to stop him. Brody was backing out, and Artemis reached through the open passenger side window and pulling the emergency brake, causing the car to stop._

_Artemis smiled, loving that his friends could all get along._

_Brody walked in, eyed Holly, and sat next to Artemis at the table and poured himself some cereal._

**On with the story…**

**Chapter Six – Shane's Delimma**

* * *

Artemis didn't want Butler or his parents to know about his problems just yet. So he told them that they had all been out partying the night before. The reason for his lateness, Artemis explained, was that they had been drinking, and didn't want to drive home drunk. So they slept off the booze at Riley's house, where the party was supposedly, and come back to Artemis' house early in the morning to be closer to town where they would all hang out during the day.

Of course, Artemis got in major trouble. He was not allowed to hang out with his friends that day.

And Riley's parents had gotten a phone call.

Naturally, Riley had told his parents all about his leadership in a pack of wolves, and his parents covered for them, stating that 'they were not home during the party' and that 'Riley would be in trouble'.

Riley, luckily, would never receive any punishment.

So, as Artemis bid his friends goodbye, receiving a tight hug from Maura, who he had become great friends with, and an even tighter hug from Brody, he pondered what he would do with his day.

Butler would be furious with Artemis, and most likely question him thoroughly. 'What was Artemis' new friends doing sitting with Holly that morning?' would most likely be something he would ask.

Kyle had come racing down the stairs just after Butler arrived, Reagan shuffling groggily behind him, warning that he had seen Artemis' parents coming out of their bedroom. Holly ran out the kitchen door, scaling the building back into Artemis' room, where she would stay until she had to leave. Kyle had shouted after her as she headed out, apologizing for his behavior the night before.

So Artemis would have to make up another lie, telling Butler that Holly had arrived at the party to ask Artemis about some fairy crisis that was happening (he mentioned Opal Koboi, earning a grimace from Bulter) because he had not been answering his phone, and she was aboveground anyway to replenish her magic. During the chaos of the party, Holly had been knocked into, causing her to fall down, breaking her concentration and her Shield to stop working. Since it had only been the thirteen friends, Artemis introduced Holly as his midget friend who had thought the party was a costume party.

Butler was forced to believe the tale, and left Artemis' bedroom, leaving Holly and Artemis alone.

"So I didn't get to talk to all of your friends. What are they like? They seem nice, but they all act so different." Holly asked him.

"Well, first there's Riley. He goes to the public school. He's the leader of the pack. I've known them all for a month, and he seemed mysterious at first, but he really isn't that deep. He knows how to handle people too. The day I met him, he told off Butler so bad that Butler was speechless, and then slammed the door in his face!" Artemis said.

"Oh my God! What'd Butler do?" Holly exclaimed.

"Nothing actually. He probably hung around the hall in case I got in trouble, but didn't really respond."

"That's surprising." Holly said in disbelief.

"I know. And then, there's Owen. He goes to my school and is the lacrosse team captain. He's tough, but a good friend. He and Shane are best friends." Artemis said.

"I think I talked to Owen. Brown hair?" Artemis nodded. "Who's Shane?"

"He didn't talk to you?" Artemis asked. Holly shook her head. "That's weird. He's usually very friendly, and quick to make friends. He's the one I hang out with at my school. He dresses emo, but he's actually a very happy person. He seemed upset last night though. He's the one who tried to help me hold Kyle back from attacking you."

"I'll thank him next time I see him then. What about that blonde girl who yelled at me before I left last night?" Holly asked.

"Oh that's Maura. She's one of my best friends." Artemis said smiling.

"She talked to me the most in the kitchen." Holly said.

"I'm not surprised." he said. "She's friends with everyone, and hates no one." He smiled.

"So, what's Brody like?" she asked him timidly.

"He's a great friend. Patient, understanding, but maybe a little too trusting. Anyone who would ever like me has to be too trusting." He broke eye contact with Holly to look down sadly.

"That's not true, Artemis. You've changed a lot." Holly assured him.

"I broke his heart last night, Holly. When he found out that I only hung out with him because some monster inside me was in bloody love with him, and not me, I saw his face. He was hurt. And then, he goes back to trusting me, and comes in here this morning to find you in the bed with me, and it only takes a small conversation to win him back. Tell me that's not too trusting!"

"It's love, Artemis!" she told him.

"I'm always going to feel something for him." He whispered, almost to himself. "I won't be able to help it."

"Does that scare you?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Yeah, more than Opal Koboi or Jon Spiro or any amount of demons that we've ever faced."

"But, would you take all of this back, if you could?" she inquired. "The new friends, the new love, the new you?"

He thought about the question for a moment. "No," he said finally, "I don't think I would."

**

* * *

**

A couple of hours later, Holly and Artemis were still in his room. His parent were gone, but Butler was instructed to make sure that Artemis stayed in the house. Artemis had never been grounded before.

Holly was perched at his window, reading Moby Dick, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large animal running at top speed towards the manor.

"Artemis? Come see this." she called to him from his position at his desk. He had been working on a school report.

He was at the window in a second.

'I guess being a werewolf makes him faster. And more physically fit.' Holly thought to herself.

"It's Owen." he said.

"How can you tell?" she asked him.

"I dunno. I just can. I guess it's because we're in the same pack." Artemis said.

They watched as Owen came just feet away from the house, right beneath Artemis' window, but he never slowed down. Artemis thought for a second that Owen was just going to run smack into the house without stopping, either causing serious damage to himself or the house.

But Owen leaped onto the wall, digging his claws into the wood and using them to crawl all the way to the window. Holly backed away onto the bed, frightened as hell. She tried dragging Artemis with her, but he moved towards the beast instead.

Artemis hooked his arms under the werewolf's front limbs, helping him crawl into the room. As soon as the creature was inside, he phased back into his human form. Owen smiled at Artemis and thanked him for helping to haul him inside.

Artemis looked back at Holly and gave her an '_I told you so_' look.

"Owen, what's up?" Artemis asked his friend.

"It's Shane, dude." Owen said. Artemis was immediately on alert. His back stiffened and Holly could almost imagine his ears sticking up, like that of a dog. "He's not doing so hot."

"What's wrong with him?" Artemis asked. Owen looked reluctantly at Holly.

"You need to come see for yourself. Alone." Owen said. Artemis nodded.

"Holly, can you-"

"Distract Butler so you can sneak out?" Holly interrupted. "Sure." She smiled. "Go play your secret werewolf games."

"Thanks, Hols." Artemis said, beaming at her. "Call my phone when the coast is clear. I won't answer though." Holly nodded and walked out of the room, running downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw Butler making a sandwich.

"Hey, Butler." Holly said happily.

"Oh, hey Holly, what's up?" Butler answered.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to do some sparing." she lied.

Butler laughed. "Holly, the only sparing I'll do with you is of the verbal variety."

"Why, are you afraid I'm going to kick your butt?" she asked innocently.

His eyes narrowed. "Oh, you are so on. Come on, I'll show you the sparing room."

He walked away from the kitchen window, and Holly slyly called Artemis with the phone behind her back. As Butler turned the corner and entered the hallway, Holly saw two blurry forms jump from above, land in front of the window, and take off into the woods behind the manor.

**

* * *

**

Artemis and Owen ran at a speed nearing 200 mph. They arrived at Shane's house in less than 5 minutes. Artemis was amazed at his own speed.

Upon reaching Shane's house, the two morphed back into humans.

"Where is everyone else?" Artemis asked the taller boy, secretly hoping that Brody had chosen to stay close to Shane after leaving Fowl Manor.

"It's just us three." Owen said, walking into the house.

Owen led Artemis to Shane's room, where Shane was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You're so dramatic, Shane, come off it." Owen said to him.

Shane looked at Owen with angry eyes, throwing his pillow at him with so much force that, if Owen hadn't ducked, Artemis was sure that it would have left a red mark on the side of Owen's face.

"Calm down, Shane." Artemis said. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Shane yelled, glaring at Artemis with those same angry eyes. "You, that's what's wrong!"

Artemis was shocked, but composed himself quickly. "Well, if that's the case, then why did you want Owen to come get me?!"

Shane calmed considerably. "I didn't mean you specifically." he said in a bored voice.

"Well then, what did you mean?" Artemis asked, in a shaky voice, trying to calm his temper. Being a werewolf had its advantages, but it also made your emotions harder to control.

"I mean you... caused the problem." Shane said, almost apologetically.

"What problem?" Artemis asked.

"You brought that Holly girl into the picture. Everything was fine until she showed up."

"I'm sorry I ruined your fun elf-chasing game, but she's my friend. And she just showed up, okay! What's the big deal?" Artemis said, growing angry again.

"The deal is that I... imprinted." Shane said. Artemis furrowed his brows, not exactly comprehending what Shane meant. Shane saw the confused look on Artemis' face. "On her!" Shane practically screamed.

Artemis' face was expressionless for a few seconds before his eyes flashed dangerously. In a split second, Artemis had Shane pinned against the wall above his bed, his feet an inch above the mattress by his shoulders.

"Hey man!" Owen screamed out. Shane was too stunned to respond with anything other than wide eyes.

"You can't imprint on Holly!" Artemis snarled. "She's off limits!"

"You think I chose this?" Shane fired back, pushing Artemis away. "You think I wanted to imprint on your little girlfriend?"

At that point, Artemis realized what he had just done, and calmed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Artemis apologized to his friend.

"Yeah, well, don't make a habit of it." Shane said, accepting the apology.

"You realize that she's 77 years old, right?" Artemis joked.

Shane responded with a groan as he fell back onto his bed.

**

* * *

**

Holly noticed something was wrong as soon as Artemis crawled through the window and changed back into his human form. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" she asked cautiously. Werewolves were known for having wild tempers.

"I just attacked my friend." He said, looking down shamefully.

Holly backed away suddenly, before Artemis gently grabbed her arm to stop her from running. He pulled her onto his bed to sit beside him.

"It wasn't anything too bad." he assured her. "I had him pinned for, like, a second, and then I calmed down."

"Why did you attack him?" she asked.

"He told me something that I didn't like hearing." He admitted.

"What was that?" she asked.

"He told me-" he paused. Should he tell her, or should Shane? She wouldn't be able to see him before she went back down to Haven anyway. "He told me that he imprinted on you last night."

He heard her gasp slightly. "Is he sure?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "There's no mistaking the feeling that you get when you imprint."

"What... do I do?" she asked him, unsure of herself.

"There really is nothing you can do. You go back to Haven and live life as normal, and, when you ever come up, he'll be there to protect you. It's as simple as that." Artemis explained.

"But, don't people usually date the ones they imprint on?" Holly inquired.

"Your situation is a little different. Your home is below ground, somewhere Shane can't go. He'll have to live without you. But werewolves have a very keen sense of smell. He'll be able to tell the next time you come aboveground, and will probably there in an instant. When I was a werewolf just a few moments ago, I could smell Brody a few miles away." He informed her.

"What about Shane? What will happen to him?" she asked, concerned.

"He'll probably pine for you. After a while, I'm guessing that it will be just like two lovers separated for a long time, trying to keep up some sort of long distance relationship." He mused.

"It won't hurt him?"

"Not physically. Emotionally at first, I suppose. But then, it'll get right back to the way it was before, except, now, he'll know, and will wait for you to return." Artemis said, smiling sadly at Holly. He cupped her cheek. "Don't worry about it. It'll work out." He kissed her forehead, reminding Holly of her father kissing her goodnight when she was a child.

"You have to get back to Haven." He told her after glancing at his watch.

"Why'd you attack Shane when he told you?" Holly asked, ignoring Artemis' comment.

Artemis shrugged. "Werewolves are dangerous, as I myself have demonstrated, and Kyle did last night. I don't want you getting hurt because you've gotten yourself mixed up in my problems."

"Artemis," she sighed, "How many times have you gotten yourself mixed up in my problems?" She teased him.

Artemis laughed. "I get your point. Have they caught Opal?"

"They did." She rolled her eyes. "But she escaped. Again."

Artemis scowled. "You need to get to Tara."

Holly nodded. "Okay." She strapped on her wings. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone. Okay?" She joked, smiling at him.

Artemis smiled back "I don't think I could help it."

Holly reached up to hook her arms around his neck for a hug. Artemis' muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and he gave her a gentle squeeze. He turned his head and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Holly." he said, sad to hear the words come from his mouth.

Holly pulled from the hug and put both hands on his cheeks.

"Bye, Arty." she smiled before getting on her tip toes and bringing his face down to her level. She brushed her lips against his and pulled away.

Artemis pulled her back, kissing her first this time. Holly's eyes widened, but she closed them and leaned into the kiss. Artemis deepened it, darting his tongue against her lips, which she eagerly parted.

Something in the back of Artemis mind snarled angrily and it let a growl out in the back of Artemis' throat. Artemis gasped and broke the kiss, backing away and crumpling onto the floor.

"Artemis?!" Holly exclaimed, afraid to go any nearer to Artemis. He looked absolutely terrified.

"I almost hurt you. I'm sorry. It doesn't like you. Or it doesn't like me liking you." Artemis breathed out. "You have to go." He looked down and then back up at her. "I'm sorry." he said again.

Holly blushed and nodded. "Bye, Artemis."

She put on her helmet and put her Shield up. Artemis knew after a few seconds that she was gone. He drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his head on them.

He had finally built up enough courage to let his feeling known to Holly, but the stupid beast inside of him had ruined it.

* * *

**End chapter**

_**Ok, so the couples go like this (ww means werewolf) **_

_**Riley Cann (ww) - Maura Agar**_

_**Artemis Fowl (ww) – Brody Ackart**_

_**Owen Gainnes (ww) – Kori Boyd**_

_**Kyle Faden (ww) – Reagan McDuff**_

_**Shea Collins (ww) – Conner Huntington**_

_**Shane Cormac (ww) – Imprinted on Holly Short**_

_**Caden Dowell (ww) – Kaitlin Logan**_

**Ya'll are sweet! Review it. Eat it. Love it. Break it. Don't break it! The review button is different now. It's bigger and in the middle. Why don't you click it and test it out?**

**Love,**

**Rose**


	8. Breakups and Break ins

**Thank you to all who reviewed. I realize how long it's been since I last updated and I'm sorry. I've really had no time to type up the story. But I have written some chapters on paper. Since it's Winter Break, I've decided that it's the perfect time to reward you patient folks with another chapter of my infamous story, **_**Attacked!**_**. A few days ago, I noticed that there is another story in the AF fan fiction world with the same title, exclamation point included and that the story was published long before mine was. Sorry, mystery writer, for stealing your title name. I hope you can forgive me. **

**Now, for the seventh chapter of **_**Attacked!**_

**Recap:**

"_It's Shane, dude." Owen said. Artemis was immediately on alert. His back stiffened and Holly could almost imagine his ears sticking up, like that of a dog. "He's not doing so hot."_

"_What's wrong with him?" Artemis asked. Owen looked reluctantly at Holly._

"_You need to come see for yourself. Alone." Owen said. Artemis nodded._

_Artemis and Owen ran at a speed nearing 200 mph. They arrived at Shane's house in less than 5 minutes. Artemis was amazed at his own speed._

_Owen led Artemis to Shane's room, where Shane was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling._

"_You brought that Holly girl into the picture. Everything was fine until she showed up."_

"_I'm sorry I ruined your fun elf-chasing game, but she's my friend. And she just showed up, okay! What's the big deal?" Artemis said, growing angry again._

"_The deal is that I... imprinted." Shane said. "On her!" Shane practically screamed._

_In a split second, Artemis had Shane pinned against the wall above his bed, his feet an inch above the mattress, by his shoulders. "You can't imprint on Holly!" Artemis snarled. "She's off limits!"_

"_You think I chose this?" Shane fired back, pushing Artemis away. "You think I wanted to imprint on your little girlfriend?"_

* * *

_Why did you attack him?" she asked._

"_He told me something that I didn't like hearing." He admitted._

"_What was that?" she asked._

"_He told me that he imprinted on you last night."_

* * *

_Artemis laughed. "I get your point. Have they caught Opal?"_

"_They did." She rolled her eyes. "But she escaped. Again."_

* * *

_Artemis pulled her back, kissing her first this time. Holly's eyes widened, but she closed them and leaned into the kiss. Artemis deepened it, darting his tongue against her lips, which she eagerly parted._

_Something in the back of Artemis mind snarled angrily, and let a growl out in the back of Artemis throat. Artemis gasped and broke the kiss, backing away, and crumpling onto the floor._

_I almost hurt you. I'm sorry. It doesn't like you. Or it doesn't like me liking you." Artemis breathed out._

_He had finally built up enough courage to let his feeling known to Holly, but the stupid beast inside of him had ruined it._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Break-ups and Break-ins **

_(3 weeks later)_

"I'm not in any danger, am I?" Brody asked Artemis, tossing the last piece of bread in the lake outside the Manor. A duck eagerly ate it.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked him, grabbing Beckett as he ran past, stopping the young boy from rushing into the lake to pet the duck again.

"Well, hanging out with a teenage werewolf has to be pretty dangerous, right? Not to mention a whole pack of them! I mean, what if I'm bitten?!" Brody asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking down.

Artemis laughed once. "You don't have anything to worry about. It's physically impossible for me to hurt you. And no one else in the pack would hurt you either, unless they absolutely lose control. And by the time they do lose control like that, everyone else would be fighting to protect you. It's kind of understood that you'll be in some deep shit if you hurt someone that a pack member has imprinted on. "

Brody scowled at the word 'imprinted'. Artemis noticed and hoped his next words would cheer his boyfriend up. "If a werewolf is injured badly enough, then the rest of the pack members would feel it too. It wouldn't be anywhere near as painful for them as it is for the injured wolf, though. It's more like a really sharp pain between the shoulder blades. If something were to happen to somebody that a werewolf has imprinted on, the werewolf hurts really bad. It's a heartbreak that's physical and he'll be in almost unbearable pain. The rest of the wolves will be able to feel that sharp pain then. So, most wolves don't want to hurt the imprintees of their packmates, because they'll hurt. It's why we consider ourselves a family. All fourteen of us."

Brody smiled lightly at Artemis, but it faltered. "Fourteen? I thought there were only thirteen of us."

Artemis glanced uneasily at Brody. "Well, yeah, about that. Holly is considered in the family as well. Shane imprinted on her. He didn't want anyone outside of the pack to know." Artemis shrugged and smiled apologetically at Brody, who smiled brightly back at him.

"How do you know that it hurts the pack when… someone in the family is hurt? Has it happened before?" Brody asked.

"Not in our pack," Artemis answered. "Riley was informed by the Elder pack when he imprinted on Maura."

Brody nodded.

"We should head back." Artemis said, motioning to the Manor.

"Yeah." Brody agreed.

Artemis' parents had gone shopping for the twins' birthday an hour ago. Artemis had called Brody to come over and help him entertain his brothers. Myles and Beckett had insisted that the two teenage boys take them to the pond outside to feed the ducks. Butler was currently inside the Manor, probably starting to prepare lunch.

So the four boys walked back to the Manor, the two teens laughing as the twins bickered. They reminded Artemis of Foaly and Mulch always arguing.

Artemis' cell phone rang. He fished it out of the pocket of his tight jeans, and was surprised to see that Holly was calling him. She hadn't spoken to him since he had kissed her. His heart sank. He loved her, but she was off-limits, not only because Shane had imprinted on her, but because the monster inside of him wouldn't accept anybody else but Brody.

He ignored the call.

Lunch was ready when they got inside. Seeing as how his tight jeans would not allow Artemis to sit with a phone in his pocket, he took the phone out and set it beside his plate. He excused himself to go to the hallway bathroom to wash his hands.

Brody was helping the twins into their seats when Artemis' phone vibrated on the table. He was getting a phone call. Brody checked the caller ID and frowned. It was Holly. Of course, he still hadn't forgotten finding her in Artemis' bed, and couldn't help the jealousy that he felt whenever she was mentioned. He did, however, note that he didn't feel as jealous as he probably should.

He grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Yo!" he said as a greeting. The twins giggled and he smiled at them and winked.

"Artemis?" Holly asked, sounding as if she was trying to decide whether to be confused or amused.

"Naw, it's Brody. What's up?"

"Where's Artemis?" Now she seemed annoyed.

Brody moved into the living room, where he couldn't be overheard.

"He's washing up for lunch. What, am I not good enough to talk to?" he joked.

She sighed. "I have something important that I need to tell him. "

"How important?"

"Life or Death important." She said, clearly getting frustrated.

"Well, why don't you tell me and I'll relay the message. Besides, I do have a right to know if my boyfriend is in any danger."

"Fine!" she snarled. He could hear the scowl in her voice. He smirked. "Just tell him that past-Opal broke present-Opal out of prison and that they're on the loose."

"Huh?"

"Just tell him what I said!"

"Okay! Okay! Chill!"

"And tell him to call me."

"Ha! Yeah, sure." He hung up on her as she started yelling at him in a language that he had never heard before.

Brody reentered the dining room to find Artemis, Butler, and the twins already eating.

"Artemis, catch!" Brody called to him, tossing the phone to Artemis. The toss was a little too far to the right, but Artemis reached for it and caught it easily. Butler raised his eyebrows in surprise and Artemis looked at Brody, confused.

"Why did you have my phone?" Artemis asked, not upset, but curious. Brody sat down beside him.

"Holly called and I answered." Brody told him. Butler furrowed his brows this time. So did Artemis.

"What did she need?" Artemis asked.

"She told me to tell you," Brody took a bite of his sandwich before continuing, "that past-Opal broke present-Opal out of prison and that they're on the loose."

Artemis and Butler's eyes widened and they looked at each other. They seemed panicked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brody asked them.

"It means," Artemis said, picking up his phone, "that I have to call her back." He was already dialing her number and standing. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room, through the door leading to the living room. Brody rolled his eyes and munched on his sandwich unhappily.

* * *

Artemis and Brody were watching the twins in their playroom twenty minutes later. Butler was in the security room, watching the monitors and making sure that they were all in working condition. The two teens sat on a couch while Myles and Beckett played firefighters.

"Why do you look so worried?" Brody asked Artemis.

"Opal is dangerous. You have no idea how many times she has tried to kill Holly and I." Artemis answered.

"Are you and Holly close?" Brody asked nervously.

"Well, she was one of the first real friends that I ever made," Artemis said, "So, yeah, I suppose we are."

"I think she likes you." Brody confessed sadly. He didn't want to have this conversation, but he needed to know Artemis' real feelings for him.

Artemis looked at him questioningly. "Why are you –"

"And," Brody interrupted, "I think you like her too."

Artemis breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "Holly and I have been through a lot together. And, I won't lie, there's definitely an attraction between us." He couldn't look at Brody, choosing instead to look at his hands, but he knew Brody well enough to know that hurt was present on his face. "She was my first kiss," he confessed.

Brody was silent for a few seconds, as he watched the back of Artemis' head. Finally, he spoke. "I wouldn't be in the picture if you weren't a werewolf, would I?" He asked Artemis sadly.

Artemis shook his head slowly.

Brody sighed deeply. "You said that you don't necessarily have to date the person that you… imprint on? That it usually happens because you start to really like them?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but –"

"But, you don't really like me, do you? Not like that?"

Artemis turned to Brody then, looking him in the eye. "No, I don't. I'm sorry." He admitted sadly.

Brody frowned. "It's okay. Gay isn't the way for most people." They laughed, but it never reached their eyes. "We can still be friends though, right?"

"Of course, I kind of can't stay away from you." Artemis said, smiling. Brody smiled back.

"So, now you and Holly can be together." Brody told him.

"Well, no, we can't." Artemis said, scowling.

"Why not?"

"The wolf won't allow it. I kissed her once and almost attacked her. It's too hung up on you."

"Whoa! You kissed her after you imprinted on me?"

Artemis blushed. "Oh, well, it was the day after the full moon." Brody's eyebrows shot up. "She was leaving, and we were saying goodbye, and it just kinda happened!" he said hurriedly. Brody shrugged.

"What if I told the wolf that it was okay." He asked Artemis.

Artemis laughed. "I suppose you could try."

"Wouldn't hurt, right?" Brody put his hand on Artemis' shoulder and turned to him, looking him in the eye. "Hey, Mr. Wolf-Inside-of-Artemis, I don't want Artemis anymore. So if you ever want to get any play at all, you're going to have to settle for Holly. I'm sorry." Brody was grinning wildly at Artemis' scandalized face. "Well, that outta git er done." They laughed.

They were jerked back into focus when the Manor began to shake violently. The twins ran to them just as a hole was blown into the wall opposite the couch. An LEP shuttle appeared and the door opened, revealing two human men, obviously_ mesmered_.

The boys had been knocked onto the floor from the force of the shuttle colliding with the wall. Artemis was just feet from the others, but his vision was blurring. He'd hit his head pretty hard on the ground, and a large pretend kitchen set had landed on top of him. His head was beginning to heal however, when he saw the men take Brody and his brothers onto the shuttle.

Before he could even shout, the shuttle sped away. He yelled and got up, his head clear now. He ran to the gaping hole in the wall, and cursed loudly. The shuttle was too far away from him. Butler came bursting into the room, demanding to know what happened.

"The Opal's have taken Brody, Beckett, and Myles." Artemis answered. He took out his phone and called Holly, telling her what happened.

"Okay, meet me at Tara as soon as possible. We've been trying to locate Opal, but it'll take a while. So we'll get you down here, and come up with some sort of plan." She told him.

"Why do we need to go underground?" he argued.

"Because this is LEP business, and you need to let us do our jobs. I don't need to give Internal Affairs another reason to demoted or fire me."

He reluctantly agreed.

When he hung up, he called Riley.

"Hello?" Riley answered

"Brody and my brothers have been kidnapped by two evil pixies and we need to get them back!" Artemis screamed into the phone.

Riley flinched. "Okay, where do you want us to meet you?"

"Bring the pack to Tara. Holly will take us underground to Haven."

"Okay." Riley said, and they hung up.

"BUTLER!" Artemis yelled, and Butler ran back into the room.

"Yes?" Butler yelled back as he poked his head into the doorway.

"Pack some bags for yourself, Mother, and Father. Enough for a few days. Meet them at the gates when they arrive and take them somewhere safe. Tell them that I'm sending them on a surprise vacation until the twins' birthday. My mother knows about the People, so just mention that to her. Get tickets to Paris and send them there. When they are on the plane, call me and I will tell what to do next."

"Sir, what about you?" Butler asked.

"I'm going to Tara, and Holly is taking me belowground."

Butler nodded and did as he was told. Artemis packed his own bags quickly.

Artemis ran downstairs and grabbed the keys to his Dodge Charger. He started it, and raced down the driveway, turning down a street, then the freeway, making his way to Tara.

He really wished he didn't have to bother with the car. It was fast, but not as fast as Artemis' own four paws.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it! All of you who were wary about the whole Arty/Brody thing will. And those of you who are rooting for Arty/Holly will most definitely like the next chapter! **

**Just tell me one thing: should I leave the Arty/Holly-ness of the next chapter at a T rating or up it to M? Maybe the smut is better left to my other AH story, **_**In Need Of a Friend**_**?**

**Review please cuz I love you!**


	9. In Love

****

Last time on _Attacked!_

"_If a werewolf is injured badly enough, then the rest of the pack members would feel it too."_

_Brody was helping the twins into their seats when Artemis' phone vibrated on the table. He was getting a phone call. Brody checked the caller ID and frowned. It was Holly._

_He grabbed the phone and answered it._

"_Yo!" he said as a greeting._

"_Artemis?" Holly asked._

"_Naw, it's Brody. What's up?"_

"_I have something important that I need to tell him. "_

"_What did she need?" Artemis asked._

"_She told me to tell you," Brody took a bite of his sandwich before continuing, "that past-Opal broke present-Opal out of prison and that they're on the loose."_

* * *

"_Holly and I have been through a lot together. And, I won't lie, there's definitely an attraction between us."_

"_You said that you don't necessarily have to date the person that you… imprint on? That it usually happens because you start to really like them?" he asked._

"_Well, yeah, but –"_

"_But, you don't really like me, do you? Not like that?"_

"_No, I don't. I'm sorry." He admitted sadly._

"_So, now you and Holly can be together." Brody told him._

"_The wolf won't allow it. I kissed her once and almost attacked her. It's too hung up on you."_

"_What if I told the wolf that it was okay?"_

* * *

_They were jerked back into focus when the Manor began to shake violently. The twins ran to them just as a hole was blown into the wall opposite the couch. An LEP shuttle appeared and the door opened, revealing two human men, obviously__ mesmered__._

_The boys had been knocked onto the floor from the force of the shuttle colliding with the wall. Artemis was just feet from the others, but his vision was blurring. He'd hit his head pretty hard on the ground, and a large pretend kitchen set had landed on top of him. His head was beginning to heal however, when he saw the men take Brody and his brothers onto the shuttle._

_He took out his phone and called Holly, telling her what happened._

"_Okay, meet me at Tara as soon as possible. We've been trying to locate Opal, but it'll take a while. So we'll get you down here, and come up with some sort of plan." _

_When he hung up, he called Riley._

"_Brody and my brothers have been kidnapped by two evil pixies and we need to get them back!"_

"_Okay, where do you want us to meet you?"_

"_Bring the pack to Tara. Holly will take us underground to Haven."_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: In Love**

It didn't take too long for Artemis to reach Tara. He had broken quite a few traffic laws to get there. Riley pulled up around the same time as him. He had Shane and Owen with him. A couple minutes later, Caden pulled up with Shea and Kyle.

"Where's Holly?" Shane asked Artemis.

"She'll be here soon. She probably had to wait for a flare." Artemis told him.

The ground beneath them began to shake and a shuttle appeared from a cave nearby. All seven teen turned to the shuttle, snarling and hunching over, readying themselves to attack.

Shane recovered first. "It's alright. It's just Holly." He could smell her. The others straightened up, as the shuttle parked.

"Okay," Riley said, addressing his pack, "I don't want anyone to say anything to these fairies about our 'furry little problem'. The less who know, the better. Got that Artemis?" He cast a stern look to the boy-genius.

Artemis nodded. An order was an order. "I'll just tell them that you all where there when she kidnapped them, and couldn't leave you there after seeing it." Riley nodded in agreement. "You say anything that you have to, Artemis. We'll play along."

Holly opened the shuttle doors and walked out. She stopped when she saw the whole pack gathered at Tara. She sent a glare at Artemis.

"Artemis, what the hell?" she said.

"Are you wired?" Artemis blurted.

"What? No, my helmet's inside. We're alone. Why are they here?" she demanded to know, motioning to the group.

Artemis was about to respond when Riley beat him to it.

"Holly, may I speak with you?" Riley asked her, draping an arm over her shoulder and directing her away from the group. Her eyes widened, but she agreed nonetheless.

"Holly," Riley began, "we are not just a pack of werewolves. We're a family. The family includes those that we imprint on as well. And when someone in a family is hurt or in danger, it's instinct to do what you have to in order to protect them. If Brody is in danger, the whole family needs to be there to save him. We don't just want to sit back and worry. And, you know, like it or not, you're in the family now too." He sent a meaningful glance Shane's way.

"Fine, fine!" Holly said, throwing up her arms in defeat. Riley had a way with words. That's why he was such a great leader. "But my Commander won't like it a bit."

"Have you told anyone about what we are? What Artemis is?" Riley asked her.

"No, I haven't. Not one person belowground, besides me, knows." She answered.

"We would like to keep it that way. We can't have a group of fairy soldiers knowing the identities of the werewolves in Ireland."

"Why not?"

"Orders from the Chief Elder. If the fairies knew exactly who we are, they could decide to round us up. Much like what you did with the vampires in the 1200's." Riley raised an accusing eyebrow at her.

Holly flushed. "We did that to protect people! We had to round them up to set up a treaty and guidelines for them. They were killing thousands of people, humans and fairies alike, and not being very subtle about it. Besides I wasn't even close to being born then –"

Riley cut her off at that. "I understand. It was for the best and it didn't even concern the werewolves. We just don't want anything to like that to happen to the werewolves of Ireland. If the Elders or the Gentlemen got word of our involvement with the People, then –"

"Gentlemen?" Holly asked him, interrupting.

Riley nodded. "Yes, they're the second pack of wolves in Ireland. Ages 23 to 45. Most of them are the ones that bit us. They aren't exactly tame. No one really knows why. It might be that the wolf has had more experience and is more stir-crazy."

"How many werewolves are in Ireland?" Holly asked him, amazed that she didn't know all of this.

"Our pack has seven. There are nine Gentlemen, and six Elders." Riley answered. "There are probably more than that in Ireland, but they are either dealing with it alone, or in pairs, or in groups of three. I think there may be another pack of the other side of Ireland, but I can't prove it."

"Hey! Are we going or what?" Shea shouted over to them.

The group filed into the shuttle, and struggled to fit their muscular bodies into the tiny fairy seats.

"I suggest we strap ourselves in very tightly." Artemis warned his friends. "Holly is a great pilot, but also a speed-demon. It's not a very good thing when we're already free-falling into the center of the Earth."

The teens quickly heeded his warning and buckled up, looking slightly nervous.

* * *

"CAPTAIN SHORT! WHY IN FROND'S NAME HAVE YOU BROUGHT A GROUP OF TEENAGED HUMANS BELOWGROUND!?" shouted Commander Trouble Kelp when he saw Holly's passengers stumble out of the shuttle, all turning a light shade of green.

"Commander, if I may?" said Artemis. The Commander looked expectantly at him, but said nothing. Artemis took that as permission to continue. "These are a few friends of mine who were all there when the Opals attacked my Manor. The pixies took my two younger brothers and another friend of mine, Brody. Having seen what they did, I didn't think it very wise to leave them behind."

Trouble accepted Artemis' excuse. "So we'll need to mind-wipe them, I suppose." The LEP Commander said, almost to himself.

"Not quite yet, Sir," Artemis said hastily, trying to buy himself more time to think of something that would get his pack out of having their minds wiped, "my friends have special… talents that would be beneficial to helping us capture the Opals and rescue my brothers and Brody."

The Commander turned pink. "You expect me to agree to let a bunch of human kids run around aboveground with knowledge of the People?! _And_ you want me to consider letting them help LEP on a top secret mission to capture Public Enemy Number One and her time-traveling counterpart?!"

Artemis coughed once. "Yes, Sir, I do."

"WHAT THE D'ARVIT IS WRONG WITH YOU FOWL?!" Trouble shouted at him.

"Sir," Holly interjected, "maybe we shouldn't underestimate these kids. I mean, look how much Artemis has helped us in the past. Artemis wouldn't suggest having his friends help if they couldn't do it."

Trouble was forced to see the logic behind it. Artemis and Holly had, metaphorically, backed him into a corner.

"Alright!" he agreed, "but if Internal Affairs catches wind off this, it's _your _job, Holly. Be prepared to face the consequences if this goes awry."

"Yessir!" Holly saluted.

"Now, take them to the Ops Booth before anybody else sees them." Trouble ordered. She saluted again, not believing her luck.

* * *

Needless to say, Foaly got the surprise of his life when he saw, not one teenaged mud boy, but six, and one mud girl, enter the Ops Booth ten minutes later.

"What's –" he started.

"Please don't ask. I don't want to explain it again," sighed Holly.

"Just ignore them Foaly." Artemis suggested, sitting on the dark green couch, and rubbing at his temples. It had been a long day.

Shane sat next to him, and Owen sat on the other side. Riley stood next to the couch, on Artemis' left, his hand held together in front of him, standing much like Butler. Artemis wondered if Riley had always stood like that, or if he had actually picked it up from watching Butler. He would often converse with Artemis bodyguard whenever he was at the Manor.

Kyle and Caden sat a metal table a few feet away. Shea opted to plop down heavily onto Artemis' lap.

"Oomph!" Artemis managed to get out as the sudden weight knocked his breath out. "Shea?"

"Yes?" she asked in a completely innocent voice. Foaly raised his eyebrows in surprise. Who were these mud children?

"I hope you're comfortable." Artemis said, blowing her mahogany locks out of his face, and leaning over to see Foaly and Holly from around her.

"I_ am_ quite comfortable! Thank you!" she said. She obviously had no intention of moving, and the only one who could make her move, was chuckling to Artemis' immediate left, so he left her alone. Foaly's reaction _was_ pretty amusing.

"Have you managed to track down Opal yet, Foaly?"Artemis asked Foaly, who snapped to attention at the mention of his archrival's name.

"No, she disabled the tracking system on the shuttle that she stole. I've hacked into the CIA satellite, as well as quite a few others, and fed them a picture of Koboi, so I'm hoping to get a photo match of her."

"That's the best you came up with?" Artemis snapped at him. "Opal was just in prison this morning, right?" The centaur nodded. "Don't you guys implant trackers in them or something? In case something like this happens?"

"Well, yes, but Koboi's not stupid. She'll have taken it out." Foaly argued.

"It can't hurt to try, can it?" Holly asked him.

"No, it won't hurt, but it will take at least twelve hours for it to find her. It's an older model, and my hard drive is very busy, so everything's slower. The Atlantean prisoners are being transported to Howler's Peak, and they have my system overseeing that. Not to mention the fact that Haven is on lockdown because of said transport." Foaly explained hurriedly.

Riley stepped forward. "Well, Mr. Foaly, the twelve hour wait is something we're going to have to risk. Our loved ones are in danger and if you have the means to track them down, then I suggest you get to it."

Foaly whinnied. "And just who are you?"

"He's a friend of Artemis'." Holly explained quickly, shooting Riley a look that said 'Dude, chill'.

"I didn't know that Artemis had human friends." Foaly chuckled. Artemis growled and Shea jumped off of him, going to sit on the arm of the couch next to Owen.

"Artemis." Riley said warningly, giving Artemis a meaningful look. Artemis grumbled and sat back, looking quite put out and visibly upset, but not saying anything.

"Wow," Foaly commented, "I've never seen anybody order Artemis to do anything and get away with it." He giggled merrily. Artemis huffed.

"You track Opal, Foaly." Holly told him. "Don't antagonize the Mud Men." Holly then turned to face the teens. "You guys look tired." They all nodded and grumbled their agreement. "Let's see about getting you all a place to sleep."

"There are some bunks at Police Plaza that they could use." Foaly suggested "But there are only three."

Holly looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "I suppose Artemis could crash on my couch."

"Why couldn't he sleep on this couch?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"Please, Foaly would never let me sleep. And we all need to be well rested if we're going to go against two Kobois. Trust me."

Shane rolled his eyes, but said no more.

* * *

After showing the other six members of the pack where the bunks were in Police Plaza, and ensuring the guard that they had permission to be here and warning him not to disturb them, Artemis and Holly piled into her car. She set the autopilot for 'Home' and sat back, looking at Artemis.

'Geez, he's changed even more than last time.' She thought. He had on a plain black t-shirt and regular blue, denim jeans. The jeans were skinny, but not too tight. They looked great on him. She had caught herself looking at his butt earlier when they were getting off the shuttle, and blushed at the memory. His arms were also not what they used to be. He had just the right sized muscles. Not too much to make him look like a body builder, but he could have easily passed as a rugby player. She knew that the muscles did nothing to show his real strength, however. From what she had read about werewolves, he could probably pick up a whole shuttle. Of course, she knew that Artemis had never worked out a day in his life, and the new muscles were only there because he was a werewolf, but, man, did he look good!

Artemis saw her looking. "What?" he asked and she could hear the grin in his voice.

She blushed madly. "Nothing. It's just that you look a lot… different."

He smiled brightly at her. "Good different or bad different? I stopped using hair gel to slick my hair back, and I don't know if -" He ran his fingers through his midnight-black hair, which reached to just below his ears. His bangs stopped a little less than an inch above his eyebrows.

Holly interrupted his ramblings, shaking her head and smiling at him. "It's a good different."

"Hmm," he mused, "well, thank you."

They arrived outside of Holly's apartment before the conversation could continue. She led him to the second floor, apartment number seven, aka, her place of residence.

"It's not much, but it's home." She said as she opened the door.

He looked around, placing his bag next to the tan-colored sofa in the middle of the living room. There was a small kitchen in the right corner beside the door, separated from the living room by a counter. The couch was facing a television set next to the entrance to the kitchen. There was door straight across from the front door, which he assumed was Holly's room. A smaller door was beside that, a closet no doubt. There was another door on the closet's other side, which he guessed was a bathroom. There was a patio door on the wall opposite the kitchen, behind the couch.

"You have excellent taste in interior decorating." Artemis commented after his brief glance around the room.

"Thank you." She said. "You can get changed in the bathroom." She said, indicating to the door he had seen before. When he came back out of the bathroom, he had on green and blue plaid pajama pants and a sleeveless, white undershirt. Holly wasn't there.

He knocked on her bedroom door. "Holly?" he called.

"Come in!" she yelled through the door. He opened the door, saw her, and nearly forgot to breathe. She was wearing a loose-fitting nightgown that stopped at her upper thigh, and, damn, did she have some nice legs!

She was making her bed, straightening the blankets so that she could slip into them easily for bed.

"You're going to bed?" He asked her unnecessarily. He would have hit himself.

"In a little while, yeah." She answered. "You need a pillow and blanket, don't you?" She walked out of the room, and opened the door to the linen closet. She pulled out a sheet and handed it to him. She reached above her for the pillow, but it was too high. Artemis took pity on her after a minute and got it down himself. He set both items on the floor beside the couch and looked to Holly.

"I'm not very tired either." She said, reading his mind. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Artemis nodded.

Holly went to the TV and chose a scary movie. It started playing and she sat with Artemis on the couch.

* * *

Ten minutes into the movie, Artemis put his arm around her. She didn't mind of course, and Artemis didn't see her blush. He was still watching the television. She just leaned into him.

After thirty minutes, Holly had her head resting in the crook of Artemis shoulder. His arm had gone from her shoulder to her waist, and his hand was resting on her hip. She was turned on her side towards him and her hand rested on his chest. She jumped when the killer in the movie leapt out from a dark corner, and felt Artemis grab the hand on his chest with his free hand. He brought them down to rest on his stomach.

'This feels so right, snuggling on the couch like this together. But what about Brody?' she thought to herself. 'Artemis has a _boyfriend_ for crying out loud! I'm sitting her letting him do this when his boyfriend was just _kidnapped_!'

She finally got up enough courage to stop things when he started stroking her hand with his thumb. She sat up, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. His arm was still around her waist.

"Artemis, we need to talk about something." She said quietly, and then almost slapped herself for her choice of words. Artemis sat up at this, a frown on his face, and removed his arm from around her.

"Oh." He said just as quietly, nervous.

"Remember when we kissed in your room?" she asked him. He nodded.

"You told me you liked me." She reminded him. Another nod. "But is this really fair for any of us, to be like we just were, and liking each other, but knowing nothing can happen? What about Brody? Is it fair for him? No. It's not fair for me, because you'll just go back to him." She felt a tear escape her. She looked away, but Artemis turned her back around to face him.

"Holly," he said gently, wiping the tear away with his thumb, "Brody and I were talking about something before he was kidnapped." Holly gave him a questioning look. "He wanted me to do something."

"What?" she asked.

"This." Artemis said, closing the distance between them. Holly surprise was short-lived, and she got closer to him, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her almost onto his lap, and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one tangling itself in his hair. She ran her fingers through it, her fingernails scratching against his skull. He moaned, and inserted his tongue into her mouth as she opened it. Her heart raced and she found herself in need of air. They broke apart, both looking surprised for different reasons.

"_Brody_ told you to do that?!" she exclaimed

"Not exactly that, no." Artemis answered. "We broke up. He knows how I feel about you. He told my wolf side to accept you. I guess it worked because it didn't get upset." His smiled turned to a smirk. "So you like me back huh?" He asked, placing his hand on her knee, and moving it up ever-so-slowly.

Holly's eyes widened at his boldness and gulped nervously. "Well, how can I not? Attraction goes both ways you know. North is attracted to South, and vice versa." She bit her lip. As she was talking, his hand had continued its journey up her thigh, venturing inwards as it progressed. Now his hand had gotten to the hem of her nightgown, which didn't stop him. He just pushed it up as went along.

"Artemis." She said, looking up at him. She had one hand resting on the upper-forearm of the hand that was slowly making its way up her thigh. Her other hand was gripping at his shirt.

She saw a lot in Artemis eyes at that moment. Anticipation, Lust…. Love. He kissed her again. His slid his tongue in her mouth, tasting and memorizing her. She ran both hands through his soft hair this time, making the kiss hotter than ever.

Both of his hands pushed her nightgown up to her hips and he pushed her backwards onto the couch. She gasped at his sudden movement. Artemis climbed on top of her, his left hand holding her head as he kissed her, his right hand making its way down her panties. It wasn't hard for him to reach down to her, considering his height next to hers.

Holly moaned at his touch. Artemis' fingers teased at her. Her hips lifted up to him. "Artemis." She whined.

Artemis smiled, angling his fingers more and pushing them inside of her. She moaned again, kissing him a little more passionately every time he thrust his fingers in.

Artemis' lips detached themselves from hers, and he kissed her jaw line, listening as her breathing took on the rhythm of his fingers. He brought his lips to her neck, kissing, sucking, and biting at it.

Artemis' fingers were going agonizingly slow. Holly reached behind him, and yanked his shirt up. He removed his fingers from her, sat up on his knees, and took the shirt off, tossing it behind the couch.

She sat up as well, ripping off her nightgown and throwing it lazily on the floor. He pushed her back down, and she grabbed his head, pulling him down to kiss her fully on the mouth. He let her tongue explore his mouth. He tasted sweet. His hands went to her breasts, kneading them, making her moan. Holly brought her hand to the waistband of his pants, slipping them inside. She felt his hardening member immediately, and she stroked him up and down with her slender fingers.

His moan was delicious. He removed the pajama bottoms quickly, laying back down on her. She wrapped both legs around her waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms under her. He sat them up, and she gasped in surprise. He turned and placed a hand under her, as he stood up.

"Bedroom." was all the explanation he gave. She smiled brightly as he carried her into her room, kicking the door closed behind him, and placed her oh the bed. He removed the last pieces of their clothing, and placed himself at her. Before continuing, he looked his lover in the eye. "I love you." He told her.

She beamed at him. "I love you too, Arty." They kissed gently before turning their attention back to the task at hand.

A couple months ago, Artemis would have thought it impossible to be where he was now. But, now that he found himself making love to the beautiful woman underneath of him, he couldn't help but think that Fate had planned this for them since their first meeting.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hartemis is alive and well in this story. And ya'll were worried that Arty was gay. I don't believe in anything other than Arty/Holly, you should know that. **

**I hope that's enough sexiness for you guys. At least in this story. Perhaps there will be more in the sequel? I have probably five more chapters planned for this story, and then I'll decide about a sequel. **

**Much Love,**

**FearMeDearForIAmDeath**

**P.S. Does anyone have any idea how I should shorten my name? My old name was RoseRedMisery and everyone just called me Rose. Help!**


	10. The Fight

**Last Time on **_**Attacked!**_**:**

_Artemis and the rest of his pack met Holly at Tara, where they talked Trouble into letting Artemis use his pack to get his brothers and Brody back. Then, the pack is introduced to Foaly. No fairy besides Holly knows that they are werewolves. It will take 12 hours to track present-Opal's tracking device, and the teens need sleep. Holly offers Artemis her couch to sleep on while the rest of the pack sleeps in bunks at Police Plaza. Artemis and Holly watch a movie in Holly's apartment, where things heat up between them, and they have sex._

**Chapter Nine: The Fight**

* * *

Artemis' awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly from somewhere in the room. He opened his eyes groggily and sat up. He blinked a few times, wondering where his pants were.

He saw them on the floor a few feet away from him and picked them up, digging in the pockets for his phone. Foaly was calling him.

"Yes, Foaly?" he said when he answered. Artemis looked at the clock. It was 8 AM.

"Come down here. We've almost got a trace on Koboi." Foaly said before hanging up.

"Good morning to you too, Foaly." Artemis mumbled into the receiver, before closing the small device. It was then that he noticed a slight breeze, and realized, to his horror, that he was completely naked. He threw on his boxers, and looked over to the bed, remembering everything from last night. He sat on the bed, and smiled and the sleeping form.

She had her arms tucked under her pillow, and she was lying on her stomach, her head turned away from him. The sheets were low on her, and exposed her back. He leaned over her, trailing quick kisses from her shoulder blade, to her shoulder, to her neck.

"Holly, wake up, my love." He whispered to her. She awoke easily, turning her head to him and smiling. "Good morning," he said, smiling back at her.

"Morning," she replied. She leaned forward, and kissed his lips once.

"We are wanted in the Operations Booth," he informed her, standing up, and gathering his clothes. "I'll leave so that you can get dressed." He was waved as he left. She saw the grin on his face as he shut her bedroom door behind him.

She laughed quietly and shook her head. "I will never understand that boy," she said to herself. She got dressed and walked out of the bedroom in an LEP suit. Artemis was in blue jeans and light blue tee shirt.

"Your jeans aren't as tight today." She observed.

"Well, we may be doing a lot of running today. You know how these adventures usually go." He said teasingly.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Arty." She said with an amused smile on her face.

She opened the front door and beckoned him out. When he got to the doorway, he paused to kiss her. Then, he got out of her way and stopped in the hallway, waiting for her to lock up. After she did so, he turned to walk to the stairs leading down to the lobby. She walked a few feet behind him, looking him up and down unshamefully. The view was still good, but she found herself missing his tight pants.

* * *

Artemis' friends were already in the Ops Booth when the two lovers arrived. They showed nothing to indicate what had happened between them, choosing to announce that at a better time, after the crisis was over. Artemis did notice, however, that Shane pulled away from him when Artemis walked past him on his way to Foaly, a look of utter horror on his face. Artemis knew immediately that Shane knew what had happened with Holly.

Shane hoped with all of his being that Artemis' presence in Holly's apartment was the only reason that he smelled like that. He wanted to give Artemis the benefit of a doubt, but there was no denying that Holly's scent was _all over him_.

"Foaly, is the system finished tracking Koboi yet?" Artemis asked, not looking at Shane.

"Yes, the signal just came in. How was the couch?" Foaly asked conversationally.

"Just fine." Artemis answered quickly. Shane glanced at Holly, and saw her blushing, looking at the floor. Shane narrowed his eyes and glared at the back of Artemis' head. How dare that little twit betray Brody?!

"Where is Koboi?" Artemis asked Foaly.

"She's in the United States" Foaly answered. "Virginia to be exact. The signal is coming from a power plant in Louisa County."

"Do we know if the other Koboi is with her?" Holly asked.

"No, but it's the best lead we've got," said Foaly. "Chances are, they're together." Artemis paced for a moment, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Let's hope that Brody and the twins are there as well, and unharmed." Artemis said.

"Like you care." Shane mumbled nastily. The room had been so quiet that everyone heard him. Artemis whipped around to face Shane, eyes narrowed. The rest of the pack sensed the tension immediately and stiffened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Artemis warningly. His voice had dropped an octave, causing Foaly to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"You think I'm stupid?" Shane spat, not intimidated in the least. "Oh, you must have been sick with worry over Brody last night," he drooled sarcastically. He walked over to Artemis, stopping about a foot and a half away from him, and lowered his voice before continuing. "I can smell her all over you," he whispered dangerously, sending a glance Holly's way. Her face reddened and she looked down.

Artemis and Shane stared each other down. Shane was glaring accusingly at Artemis, and Artemis stared intensely back at him, as if he were daring Shane to say another thing about Holly. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Foaly broke the silence.

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously. He looked to Holly beside him, who shook her head furiously, obviously warning Foaly not to interfere. Her body was stiff and her eyes were wide. Foaly recognized her behavior as that of someone who was very scared. What did Holly have to be afraid of? A group of teenaged humans?

Artemis and Shane paid no mind to Foaly.

"Some loyal friend you are." Shane said tauntingly.

"Shut up." Artemis warned, his heart beginning to race.

"So, Brody gets kidnapped, and the first thing you do is go and sleep with some elf?" he continued, ignoring Artemis' warning.

"Shut the hell up, Shane." Artemis snarled quietly. His voice had gotten dangerously deep, and his blood was beginning to boil. Foaly noticed Holly bite her lip nervously. A low, menacing growl emitted from the back of Artemis' throat, and Foaly looked at the boy genius in shock.

"Must be nice, not having a heart." Shane finished with a dark smirk. He knew just how to provoke Artemis into throwing the first punch.

Artemis snapped.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Artemis screamed at Shane. Holly and Foaly cringed.

In a second, Artemis had grabbed Shane by an arm and leg, lifting him off the ground, and throwing him across the room effortlessly. Holly jumped and Foaly yelled out in surprised. The rest of the pack was on their feet in an instant.

Shane flew into the metal table that was bolted to the floor. Or, at least, it had been. Shane's momentum and speed caused the table to go flying with him when he crashed into it, and the table hit the wall that Artemis had thrown Shane at. Of course, Shane hit the wall as well.

The wall was dented, and the table was bent down the middle, yet Shane stood back up without a scratch on him.

Foaly was at a loss for words. _Artemis Fowl_ had just thrown a boy his own size across a room. Since when could he do _that_?!

The pack went to move forward to intervene, but was stopped with a halting signal from Riley.

"You know what this is about. They need to fight it out," he grunted. They all nodded. Holly looked at him disbelievingly, and opened her mouth to protest, but the glare she received from Riley silenced her.

Artemis was shaking with anger, fighting to control himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Fowl?!" Shane shouted at him, as he stood back up.

Artemis didn't answer. He was shaking violently. He closed his eyes and hunched over, trying to concentrate on keeping himself human.

Shane tutted, slowly walking over to Artemis. "What? Can't keep the dog at bay while Brody's away?" Artemis' eyes flashed at him and he growled again. Fighting the beast for control was starting to hurt. He felt like he was having a heart attack.

"Shane, just stop!" yelled Holly. The distress in her voice grabbed Shane's attention. His first instinct was to go comfort his imprinted, but he brushed the impulse aside. Artemis knew immediately what had flashed through Shane's mind just then and chuckled deep in his throat.

Shane looked down at Artemis when he heard the noise. "What?" he spat.

"I get it." Artemis dawned his trademark vampire smile. "You're jealous. You know she's mine."

Shane looked disgusted. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want her."

The disgust in his voice had Artemis teetering on the line between human and beast. He loved Holly and _no one_ insults his love. He was so close to phasing. Too close.

So, he did the rational thing, and punched Shane in the face instead, to let off a little steam. The punch knocked Shane back a few steps.

"Big mistake." Shane said. Much like how Artemis had done with him, Shane lifted Artemis into the air, flinging him into a giant, gas-screened monitor.

Artemis went crashing through the screen, the sound of shattering glass echoing in the deathly silent room. Artemis disappeared into a hole in the glass, the electronics sending yellow sparks dancing around him, shocking him. The whole room gasped.

"Artemis!" Holly yelled out. She tried to rush over to him, but Owen held her back. She struggled, wanting nothing more than to help her love. She had to give up after a few seconds, however, because there was no way she could ever fight off Owen.

"D'Arvit!" Foaly breathed. His beautiful monitors! Shane stood in the center of the room, facing the computers. The sound of the breaking glass must have satisfied him somewhat, because he was smirking triumphantly.

Artemis appeared from the dark hole after a few seconds, covered in glass, cuts, and blood. He climbed out of the monitor and stood on the massive control panel, which swayed at the extra weight. He wasn't shaking anymore. Ho

"Artemis, your forehead," said Foaly, wide-eyed with horror. Holly looked too, and grimaced, looking away.

Artemis raised his hand to his forehead, and felt what they were so worried about. He took a hold of the large piece of glass protruding from his skull, wrapping his fingers around it.

"Don't!" yelled Foaly, just as Artemis yanked out the offending shard. It made a sickening sucking noise. He took a moment to study it before tossing it to the floor. He locked eyes with Shane.

Foaly wasn't sure what to think. Artemis had just plucked a piece of glass from his forehead like it had been a splinter!

Artemis didn't even wait for the wound to close all the way before diving at Shane.

They exploded at the same time.

**(They are werewolves now. I figured I'd point that out.)**

Shane threw Artemis behind him, but Artemis landed on all fours, sliding across the marble floor.

Foaly shrieked in terror and grabbed Holly, backing against the wall. She didn't seem surprised like he did.

The two young werewolves lunged at each other. Artemis bit Shane's neck and Shane yelped. Shane swiped at Artemis face with his massively sharp paws, and the pain made Artemis let go.

"Oh my Frond, Holly!" Foaly whispered. "Artemis Fowl is a werewolf!"

"I know." She responded. She looked more worried than upset.

They fought for just a minute longer before Shane threw Artemis again, this time into the wall where the rest of the pack and the two fairies were. The small crowd dove apart. Artemis connected to the wall closer to the ceiling than the floor, and phased back into human form as soon as he hit. He crashed to the floor with a heavy thud. He sat up against the wall, tired, injured, and breathing heavily. His various injuries healed themselves slowly.

Holly started to timidly move closer to Artemis, who looked up at her with a gleam in his eye. Riley, Caden, Kyle, Owen, and Shea were there in an instant.

Artemis' eyes flashed dangerously at Holly and he growled. Three things happened simultaneously: Shea pushed Foaly further away, Riley scooped up Holly and moved away from Artemis, and Owen, Kyle, and Caden held Artemis back as he lunged at Holly.

Artemis exploded again and he knocked his pack-mates back, leaping back at Shane, who had smirked at Artemis' near attack on Holly. They continued their fight.

"Are you insane?!" Riley yelled at Holly, as he set her down. "What made you think that it was a good idea to get that close to him? He tried to attack you!"

"Riley, please stop them!" Holly begged him, not caring much about what he was saying. Riley nodded. This had gone on too long.

Riley phased, leaping onto Artemis and Shane, pinning them both on the floor by the shoulders.

'That's enough!' he commanded. Their struggles stopped. Riley got off of them and they sat up, as much at attention as you can get when you're a dog.

'Control yourselves!' Riley ordered. 'This fight is meaningless and idiotic.'

Artemis scowled, but it came out as a snarl, causing the others to morph, curious to hear the conversation.

As Riley reprimanded the two newest members of his pack, Foaly rushed to Holly's side.

"What's going on?" Foaly hissed at Holly.

"Well, Riley's the pack leader. I'd imagine he's yelling at Artemis and Shane," she explained.

"No, I mean, why did you knowingly allow werewolves to come down into the Lower Elements?" he asked accusingly.

Holly didn't have the time to answer, because Grub Kelp burst into the Ops Booth at that exact moment. He took one look at the werewolves and raised his gun at the nearest one, Artemis.

"Grub, no!" Holly shouted, but Grub had already fired.

Artemis had turned at the sound of the doors opening behind him, and instinctively reared back on his hind legs when he saw the gun pointed at him. He was shot once in the left shoulder, and once in the chest. That Grub Kelp had bad aim.

He yelped loud at the pain. The others whined and phased back into their human forms. Concern was written all over their faces, even Shane, who instantly forgot about their fight.

"NO!" Holly cried, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Artemis had curled up and was whining. Riley stood behind him, and the others formed a circle around Artemis and Grub, the latter of which froze in fear.

"Phase back." Riley encouraged Artemis from behind. "You have to, or you won't heal." Artemis let out a whimper. "Phase back, Art!"

Artemis got on his feet weakly, and made to stand on his hind legs, phasing as he went. By the time he stood up straight, he was human again.

His shirt had been torn up when he exploded the first time, and the fabric was hanging off of him. The bullet holes in his chest and shoulder were clearly visible.

He stood before Grub, glaring angrily at the terrified elf. The chest wound tried to heal itself, and pushed the bullet out before closing. Grub's eyes widened and the color drained from his face. He wanted to run, but the other werewolves were blocking the exit.

Artemis plucked the bullet from his shoulder, and held it in front of him, examining it briefly before turning his attention back on Grub. Grub looked at it, and then back to Artemis. Artemis raised an eyebrow at him.

"That really hurt." Artemis said to Grub, before tossing the bullet to the floor. Before Grub could respond, Artemis' hand darted forward, grabbing the tip of Grub's gun. Grub gasped and tightened his grip on his gun. Artemis ripped the gun from his hands, bending the metal barrel of the gun in an odd shape. Artemis went to hand it back to him, but Grub broke through the crowd of teenagers and fled. Artemis smirked.

The rest of the pack roared with laughter.

"He looked like he was going to piss his pants!" Shea laughed. Artemis smiled and laughed along with the others. He looked at Holly and beamed at her. She rushed at him and embraced him.

* * *

**I just found out that there's an 11 year old reading my smutty fanfiction. What the hell are 11 year olds doing perusing the internet?! They were talking about how much they like my Mature rated fic, and I'm like "Ohmigod, I'm gonna throw up." Young child (or children), if you are reading this, STOP DOING IT! Protect your innocent eyes from the porn that you are reading. I don't want anyone, like, below 14 reading my stuff. It's creepy. It's why I always check on what my sister (who's 11) is doing on the computer. I know the kind of sick stuff that is on the internet, because I contribute to putting it there!**


	11. To Be A Hero

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been busy.**

**Last time on **_**Attacked!**_**:**

_Shane could smell Holly all over Artemis the morning after they had sex, and Artemis and Shane got in a huge fight because Shane still thinks that Artemis is dating Brody. They turn into werewolves and Foaly gets freaked out. Artemis almost attacks Holly. Riley breaks up the fight, and Grub Kelp bursts in, gun raised. He shoots Artemis, but Artemis heals, and scares the living hell out of Grub, who runs away. _

**Chapter Ten: To Be A Hero**

* * *

"Don't you ever get shot again, Artemis Fowl." Holly whispered into his ear.

Artemis laughed once. "I'll try to avoid it as best as I can."

Suddenly, Holly was ripped away from his arms and Shane was in her place, squeezing the life out of Artemis.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Shane repeated

"Gah, Shane!" Artemis struggled to push him off. "It's fine!" Shane released him.

"Hey guys, I think the centaur fainted." Caden called to them. Holly walked over to Foaly and slapped him, forcing him back into consciousness.

"What happened?" Foaly asked as he got back up.

"You fainted." Riley answered.

"Why?" Foaly asked.

"It might have had something to do with Artemis being a werewolf." Holly laughed when Foaly's eyes widened as he remembered. He then turned to glare at Artemis and Shane. "You two broke my computers!"

Artemis blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that Foaly. I'll pay to fix them."

"Holly, you knew Artemis was a werewolf and you didn't tell me?" Foaly accused her.

"Don't yell at Holly! She was keeping our secrets!" Artemis told him.

Foaly looked at all the teens. "You are all werewolves?" he asked backing up.

"Yes." Artemis answered. "But you don't have to be afraid of us." Foaly looked at him like he was crazy. "Seriously Foaly! You know me. I'm your friend."

"Yeah, well what was that whole fight about?" Foaly asked.

Artemis and Holly blushed.

"Shane got mad at me for sleeping with Holly because he thinks that I'm still dating our friend Brody." Artemis explained. "Which I'm not." He added pointedly to Shane. "He and I broke up right before Opal took him." Shane nodded, embarrassed for overreacting.

"Wait! Holly, you slept with the Mud Boy?!" Foaly exclaimed.

"Yeah, what of it?!" she yelled, not liking the fact that her sex life was the topic of the conversation.

Foaly backed off, but then remembered something else that Artemis had said. "Isn't Brody the guy that Opal took? Artemis was _dating_him?" Nods all around, except Artemis, who looked away blushing. Foaly stared at Artemis for a minute before tilting his head back and laughing loudly. Artemis' face flushed angrily and he whacked Foaly upside the head, causing the others in the room to laugh at his pain.

"I imprinted on Brody. My wolf is a buftie, not me." Artemis explained.

Foaly rubbed his head where Artemis had hit him. "Okay, okay. Mulch and N°1 are on their way, by the way." Artemis nodded and sat down on the couch. Foaly stared at Artemis for another minute, a grin spreading across his face.

"What?" Artemis spat, becoming increasingly more annoying with Foaly by the second.

"Arty likes men." Foaly teased. Fortunately for Foaly, Holly got to him before Artemis could. Holly slapped Foaly across the face.

"I am not a man." She said to him. She turned and went over to Artemis, who grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He was the one grinning now.

* * *

The pack of werewolves, the LEP Captain, the dwarf, and the young warlock were strapped into a fairly large shuttle. It was the kind of shuttle that was used to transport busloads of civilians to the surface so that they could do the Ritual or visit tourist sites. Usually the LEP didn't use this kind of shuttle on missions, but considering the amount of passengers, it was sort of imperative that they use it. Plus, Butler was meeting them at Tara, so that's one more.

The shuttle landed at E1 at around 11 am. There were risks involved in parking it on the surface at this time of the day, but they had Butler on their side. He had successfully scared of any humans who came too close to the shuttle port. Butler hopped into the shuttle, strapped himself in, and the group flew toward the States.

Butler looked questioningly at Artemis. "Why are your friends here, Artemis?"

"Because they can help." Artemis answered simply.

"I'm guessing that you won't reveal your plan to everyone until the time comes, am I right?" Butler said conversationally.

"I could tell you right now, old friend, if you'd like." Artemis leaned forward, as did Mulch and N°1. The teenagers only leaned forward because they were interested in why everyone else was doing it.

"My plan," Artemis started, "is to go in and find Brody and the twins. We separate into two groups, one to find them, and the other to find the two Opals and stop them. Then we get out." He sat back, smirking when Mulch's face visibly fell.

"_That_ is your master plan?" Mulch asked incredulously. Artemis nodded. "What has happened to you Fowl? Where did your massive brain go?"

"Do you have anything better?" Artemis asked him.

"I think it's a good plan." Said Kyle, and the other teens agreed. They could definitely get their hands dirty with this.

* * *

They arrived in Louisa County, Virginia around noon. It didn't take long after that to find the power plant. Holly parked the shuttle in a secluded area. It didn't seem like it would matter much anyway. The place seemed deserted.

"Where is everybody?" Mulch wondered aloud, his beard hair stiffening. He had a bed feeling about this place. Someone was going to get hurt.

"I'm guessing that Opal has _mesmerized_the workers." Artemis answered him. "She's probably using a few of them to keep the power plant running. A blackout would draw unnecessary attention to the building and she could be caught. She'd have _mesmerized_ them into not noticing anything out of the ordinary. She's probably using a few of them as guards as well."

"I think you're right Mud Boy," said Foaly in his ear. Everybody had earpieces and mics, so that they could communicate with each other and Foaly. The only exception was Holly, who was wearing an LEP helmet.

"Of course I'm right," replied Artemis snidely, "I am a genius and I've never been wrong about these things before. I am the expert in deciphering Koboi's plans and figuring out how to foil them."

There was a moment of silence, and then:

"Wow, Artemis. You're a cocky little bitch," Shea stated simply. All head whipped around in her direction. The fairies and Butler looked at her in disbelief, Artemis raised an eyebrow at her, and the other teens laughed quietly, so as to not give away their positions. Artemis chuckled as well.

"Still as arrogant as ever." Holly said, smiling slightly while shaking her head.

* * *

_**Inside the power plant**_

Brody woke up feeling like he had been hit by a truck. The feeling had still not gone away even hours after that. He didn't know how long he had been tied to that chair, but it felt like forever.

During most of that time, Brody had been attempting to clam two hysterical three-year-olds. They had stopped wailing, but Becket was still crying. They too were tied to chairs.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a rather strange looking creature. It was obviously female and very small. She looked human, but she also looked like a fairy. He was confused.

She stopped a few feet in front of Brody and looked questioningly at him. After a moment, she simply pointed to him and said, "You are _not_ Artemis Fowl."

Brody rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it.

"Really? I thought I was. I guess my whole life has been a lie then, huh?" he spat sarcastically at her. She glared at him but the look quickly turned into an evil smirk.

"Who are you then?" she asked him in a fake sweet voice.

"Who are you?" he countered at her.

She was visibly annoyed, but answered the question nonetheless.

"I'm Opal Koboi." Brody then remembered Holly's cryptic message.

"Past-Opal or Present-Opal?" he asked, just to mess with her. He needed to appear smarter than he really is. That would throw this bitch off good. He thanked God that he had answered Holly's phone call earlier.

A flash of confusion flickered across Opal's face, but it soon changed to suspicion and she narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"How do you know about that?" she asked cautiously. They were asking each other a lot of questions, and getting barely any answers.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said defiantly. He wouldn't tell her anything about Artemis, the fairies, or werewolves, he decided. He didn't know what she could use against them. "The name's Brody."

If she was angry, she didn't show it. Instead she walked over to the twins, who tried to distance themselves from her as best as they could.

Before Opal had come in, Beckett had looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He cried out for his parents, Butler, and even Artemis. Myles, the more rational and level-headed one, had stopped crying a while back, and had been attempting to shush his brother. When Opal had thrown the door open, Beckett had been shocked out of his hysterical state and into silence, while Myles had watched Opal with intrigue. The three year old studied her, looking for signs of weakness, because she was the obvious bad guy here.

But when Opal approached the twins with that evil smirk on her face, both of them squirmed in attempt to get away from her. Beckett began to whimper in fear, and Myles had to fight hard to control himself and not do the exact same thing.

"What are you doing?! Leave them alone!" Brody yelled to her, panicked. Opal stopped beside Beckett, and reached into the pocket of her shirt, bringing out a small, plastic container. She opened it and withdrew a syringe. She stroked Beckett's hair, almost lovingly, while the child screamed in fear.

"Stop! They're just children!" Brody yelled at her again.

"Not so cool anymore, are you?" Opal said tauntingly to him. She bent down and moved the syringe to Beckett's arm. Little Beckett screamed louder and wailed, as she pushed the needle in and injected him with the mystery fluid. She brought the needle away and placed it back in its case. Seconds after being injected, Beckett calmed considerably before slumping over, barely conscious.

"What did you do to him?" Brody snarled angrily at Opal. Myles cried for his brother.

"Don't worry, the boy isn't hurt. I've just given him a muscle relaxant so he would shut up," she told him, "and so he wouldn't struggle," she added after a slight pause. That damned evil smirk never left her face.

"Struggle?" Brody croaked out, almost hesitantly.

She nodded before turning to the completely-relaxed-but-still-conscious little boy and untying him. She picked him up and walked out the door, ignoring the cries and protests of Brody and Myles.

* * *

_**Back to Artemis and Co.**_

The team stood outside the power plant, making sure to stay hidden. Butler stayed by Artemis' side the whole time, positioning himself between his charge and any windows.

"Butler, please give me some space," Artemis told him, becoming irritated. "You're hovering, and you need to stay lower."

Butler was surprised at Artemis' request. "But, sir," he argued, "this is how it always is. You could be picked off by sniper fire."

Butler didn't quite understand why Artemis' friends doubled over in laughter at that statement. Artemis himself even joined in on the merriment. Were these teenager laughing _at_ what he had said?

Butler saw Holly give Artemis a glaring look, and Artemis immediately grew silent. He coughed and shushed his friends. All grew silent.

Artemis closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, held it, then let the breath out slowly. Butler recognized the relaxation technique used in meditation and nodded his approval. Finally, Artemis was getting his head on straight.

The approval did not last long, however, when Artemis stepped from their hiding spot and seemed to sniff the air. Butler worried for two reasons: 1) Artemis could now be seen by the enemy, and 2) how was sniffing the air going to help them? Artemis seemed to be losing his mind.

Artemis smirked after a moment, obviously satisfied.

"You got his trail?" Riley asked, walking over to Artemis. The rest of the teenagers followed.

"Get back here!" Butler hissed at them. Honestly, Artemis must _try_ to make his job difficult.

Much to his annoyance, Butler was ignored.

"Yes." Artemis answered Riley.

"Then let's go." Riley said, moving forward. Artemis stayed in step with him and the others followed.

Butler jumped up. What did they think they were doing?! Holly ran after them and Mulch and N°1 scrambled to catch up.

"Come on!" Holly whisper-screamed at Butler.

And so, Butler followed, wondering what had gotten into his young charge.

Butler was not as fast as he used to be. By the time he had caught up to the rest, they had already managed to unlock the door. They stopped right inside the door.

"Alright," Artemis said, addressing Foaly through his mic, "what's the floor plan like, Foaly?"

"Seven floors." Came Foaly's voice in his ear. "I've hacked into the security system, but the Opals appear to have taken several cameras out. Probably because she knew I could hack it, and she didn't want to give away her location."

Artemis nodded. "My thoughts exactly, which means she's expecting us. There isn't much we can do at this point but to fight back. That's why we have such a large group. He need two reasonably sized teams to fight two Opals. Do you know where Brody and the twins are, Foaly?" Artemis had positioned himself beside Holly during his short speech, and had placed his hand on the small of her back. She put her visor up so that she could look up and give him a reassuring smile. He returned the smile gratefully.

Butler raised an eyebrow at the small exchange, but said nothing.

"No, they must be in a room that has disabled cameras." Foaly responded.

"That's okay. We can find them just fine, I just thought to ask just in case, so we can make this quicker." Artemis then turned to the people around him. "Let's go."

They all nodded and Riley took the lead again, walking down the hall. There was a lobby at the end of the hallway, and the corner of a receptionist desk was visible.

Butler watched in fascination as Artemis followed behind Riley, never removing his hand from Holly's back. The human teenagers positioned themselves on the outside of the whole group. Butler, Mulch, and N°1 were surrounded by them, but only Butler noticed this because this is what he trained to do. If Butler could be more than one person, he would have done the same thing. The three of them walked behind Artemis, Holly, and Caden, who were behind Riley.

Artemis and Holly walked close together, and even closer when Artemis moved his hand from her lower back to wrap his arm around her waist, almost protectively. Butler saw this and looked down beside him to Mulch, who was looking at the elf and genius in confusion. They exchanged looks that said 'What the heck is going on?!'

They arrived at the lobby and stopped short when they saw the receptionist at the desk.

"Oh!" the middle-aged woman exclaimed. "Are you the group form the trade school? The one that's supposed to take the tour?"

The group looked at each other, then to Artemis and Holly.

"_Mesmerized_." Holly said quietly to Artemis. He looked at his companions and nodded.

The group then broke into a brief chatter. 'Yes's and 'oh, yeah, totally' and similar things were heard. As the chatter died down, Owen was heard saying "I do love electricity!" Most of the group had to stifle their laughter after that.

"Well, go on ahead!" the receptionist told them. "Right through that door." She pointed to a door to the left, and went back to doing paperwork.

The group glanced at each other before continuing on.

"It's an obvious trap." Butler said to Artemis.

"I know."

The door they went through led to a stairwell. As they climbed the stairs, they noticed that there were no doors for every floor. The only floor this stairwell led to was the sixth. They turned right once they were through the door, and began checking all the doors in the hall. They were all closed and locked. Halfway down the hallway, Artemis let Holly go and took off at a run, turning unexpectedly to right, and into the only door that was open. They ran after him.

"Artemis, what is it?" Caden asked as soon as they entered the room. Artemis was crouched down, but he stood up and turned to his friends when they entered. There was a shoe in his hand.

"It's Brody's," Artemis said.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them, and the TV monitor flickered on. Present-Opal was on the screen. The room went quiet.

"Hello Master Fowl." She started. "You fell for my trap. And here I was thinking you were smarter than that." She smiled widely. There were mumbles of protest, but she could not hear them.

"I have something you want." She continued. "Finally I get my revenge on you and your friends for imprisoning me!"

"Oh my God, make this bitch shut up," mumbled Shane. The group chuckled slightly, but they were quickly distracted by Opal speaking again.

"I am currently standing on the roof directly above the room that you are in." Artemis glanced at the window quickly. It was wide, taking up the whole wall, and it was completely glass.

"Oh, and there's someone who wants to say hi to you." Opal added smirking. She bent down and when she stood back up, she had an unconscious Beckett in her arms. Artemis' low growl was heard clearly by everyone in the quiet room, surprising everyone who was hearing it for the first time.

The camera began to zoom out as she said "Make sure to watch the window closely Arty. It may be your last chance to see your brother alive." By that point, you could see clearly that Opal and Beckett really were directly above their room, because the group was seen clearly in the window two floors below them.

At Opal's words, Artemis' eyes barely had time to widen as Opal dropped Beckett from the seven-story roof. At alarming speed, Artemis ran at the window. Butler called out to him, and gasped, as did Mulch, N°1, and Holly, when Artemis crashed through the thin glass, managing to turn mid-leap just in time to catch the toddler.

"Artemis!" Holly called to him and the group all rushed forward to watch him fall. The window was completely gone, giving everyone enough room to lean down and see the ground. Artemis fell heavily in a car parked beneath them. The roof of the car caved in and its windshield shattered. Beckett landed on top of Artemis, safe and alive, with on a few broken bones. Artemis, however, would be dead from the impact.

Horrified, Butler realized that Artemis had known that he would die when he jumped. But he had saved Beckett. He looked at the television. Opal was gone.

"Oh thank God!" Shea exclaimed with her hand over her heart. "I thought he wouldn't catch him."

"Thank God?!" Butler yelled at her. "Artemis is probably dead!"

The teenagers laughed heartily, angering Butler further.

"Butler calm down!" Holly said soothingly, but she only received a glare.

Mulch looked at Holly, obviously confused. "I don't get you, Holly." She looked like she was about to ask, but he continued talking. "I saw the way Artemis held you in the hallway earlier. I don't know if there's anything going on with you two or not, but even if there isn't, I don't see how you're not upset right now. If it had been you, Artemis would be inconsolable." He looked so disappointed in her. He was clearly upset, though he wasn't crying.

"You guys need to chill out. There's nothing to be upset about." Shane said irritably, rolling his eyes.

Butler almost exploded. "You little punk ass freak! –" he started before Holly cut him off.

"Don't yell at him like that!" Holly defended Shane.

Mulch started yelling at Holly. "Holly, what the hell?! One of your best friends just died and you don't even care!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window. Shane went after them and removed Mulch's hand from Holly. "Holly, just look at him!" Mulch yelled, pointing to the ground below. "He's –" He looked down at Artemis and stopped mid-rant, a look off total disbelief creeping its way onto his face.

Holly smirked, looking eerily similar to Artemis when he smiled that vampire smile. "He's what, Mulch?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I don't believe it." Mulch said to himself. Everyone came over to look.

Artemis was moving. Not only that, but he was getting up. He cradled his fragile brother in one arm as he pushed himself from the car, and slide onto the hood. His friends cheered him from above while everyone who did not know his secret looked on in amazement.

Mulch looked at Holly and mumbled an apology. She nodded and looked down at Artemis, smiling proudly.

"Good catch Arty!" she called down to him. He beamed and gave her a thumbs up.

**

* * *

**

**One of the longest chapters I've ever written? I think so. Review if you love me! If you don't, I will assume that you don't love me, and feel sad. **

**Love, Rose**


	12. The Rescue

**Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story! I love you all! Sorry it's taken so long to update! **

_**Last time on Attacked!:**_

_The pack's secret is revealed to Foaly, as well as Artemis and Holly's relationship. Shane and Artemis reconcile. Holly, Mulch, N°1, and the pack take a shuttle to the surface and pick up Butler at Tara. They head to a power plant in Louisa, Virginia, where Foaly had tracked down the escaped Opal. Opal has a chat with Brody, but leaves him, taking Beckett with her. The heroes search the power plant in hopes of finding Brody and the twins. Opal drops Beckett off the roof, but Artemis jumps put the window and catches him, landing on a car parked below. Beckett seems relatively unharmed, but Artemis' condition looks bad. Mulch and Butler are appalled when Holly and the teenagers don't appear at all concerned for Artemis, until they see Artemis heal._

**Chapter****Eleven: The Rescue**

* * *

"Jesus Christ," Butler whispered in awe.

"Mulch! Come down here!" Artemis called up to the group.

Mulch staggered over his shock and he expanded his pores. They would act as suction cups and allow him to climb down the side of the building safely. It took about three minutes to get down. Mulch looked at Artemis nervously, noticing that Artemis had been tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for Mulch to join him.

"How did you survive that, Mud Boy?" Mulch asked.

"It's a relatively new development," the boy genius answered. "Now, I want you to take Beckett back to the shuttle and look after him." Mulch protested.

"I don't want to be stuck babysitting!" he complained.

"Look Mulch, we can't leave him alone and we can't take him with us. Butler wouldn't leave my side, N°1 needs to be able to send past-Opal back to her time, and Holly's magic is too useful. Besides, you're already down here," Artemis explained, smirking when he finished talking. Mulch sighed heavily but agreed. He took the toddler in his arms. Artemis began jogging away from the building.

"Where are you going?" Mulch shouted at him. Artemis ignored him and stopped a couple hundred feet away. He turned back to face the building and smirked at Mulch again. He crouched low to the ground.

The bodyguard, the warlock, and the dwarf were all yelling at him like he was crazy while his friends were encouraging him. Artemis exploded into wolf form and backed up a little more. Butler, Mulch, and N°1 gasped loudly.

Artemis sprinted so fast that he seemed to be a blur. He leapt onto the wall and grabbed a hold of a window sill on the fourth floor. He climbed using the window sills above him as a ladder. When he reached the window of the room that he had jumped out of, multiple hands grabbed at him. As his pack-mates patted him on the back for a job well done, he phased back into human form.

Artemis looked at the shocked faces of Butler and N°1. He didn't have time to explain in detail, so he went with the blunt way of explaining things.

"Yeah," Artemis said to the two, "I'm a werewolf."

"What?" Butler asked dumbly. Artemis sighed heavily.

"All of us are werewolves," Artemis explained, gesturing to his friends.

"Like changing-during-the-full-moon werewolf?" Butler was still in shock.

"We can change whenever we want actually," Caden said. "Clearly," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"We also have advanced senses," Riley told him. "Artemis could smell Brody from outside."

"Don't forget the super-speed," Kyle pointed out. Artemis was next to Butler suddenly, even though the bodyguard had not seen him move.

"And the super-strength," Artemis added. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Butler's thighs. He picked the manservant up easily and slung him over his shoulder.

"Jesus!" Butler exclaimed. Artemis set him down.

"We can regenerate as well, but only if we're in human form," Riley stated. Butler's eyes went wide.

"Alright guys, we need to focus on what we came here to do," Holly interrupted.

"Holly's right," Artemis agreed. "We need to split up into two teams. Team A will deal with the two Opals and Team B will find Brody and Myles and get them out of here."

Everyone nodded, allowing Artemis to take command.

"Team A will be Riley, N°1, Kyle, Owen, and myself. Team B will be Butler, Shane, Holly, Shea, and Caden," Artemis said. "Does everyone know what to do?"

"Artemis, I cannot allow you to face off against Koboi without me," Butler insisted.

"Butler, you know Myles. He would never trust a group of people he doesn't know, not even if they claim they are rescuing him from kidnappers. You have to be there for him," Artemis reasoned. Butler reluctantly complied. Holly, however, still found fault with the teaming.

"Artemis, I can't not go with you to defeat the Kobois. This is an LEP mission," she said. Her face fell suddenly. "Besides, what if something happened to you," she said painfully.

Artemis cupped her face in her hands and smiled down at her.

"I'm going to be fine," he assured her. "I heal."

"You can't live through everything Artemis! There has to be something that you won't be able to walk away from." Her voice was shaky.

Artemis leaned down and kissed her lips. Another surprise that left Butler confused.

"Trust me, Holly," he told her. She nodded. Artemis turned to Shane. "Shane, I don't have to ask you to keep her safe."

Shane nodded and grinned.

"Team B, go now," Artemis instructed. Caden led the way out, followed by Shea, Butler, Holly, and Shane.

Artemis turned back to the rest of the group.

"Let's go."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking through hallways and checking doors, Holly's group stopped outside of a metal door.

There had been a few guards along the way, but Holly had stunned them with her Neutrino.

"There are two heartbeats through this door," Caden said, leaning his ear on the door. He sniffed at it. "Both human."

"Great! Let's get these two and get out of here," Shane said.

Caden backed up against the wall opposite of the door and kicked the door in with his foot. It swung open.

The small group entered the room and saw Shane and Myles tied up in chairs. Brody smiled, and Myles yelled for Butler when he saw him.

"Never fear! The cavalry is here!" exclaimed Shane as he untied Brody.

Somewhere between entering the room and leaving it, Holly noticed that Team A had turned their mics off.

* * *

Artemis and his four companions stalked through the hallways. Any guards they ran into were quickly knocked out by Kyle or Owen.

Artemis approached the stairway to the roof. They turned their mics off, not wanting to be overheard if things got out of control.

The four teens changed into their werewolf forms. N°1 knew that he was to remain outside the door until he was told otherwise.

'_Kyle, stay with N°1 and make sure nothing happens to him,'_ Artemis told him. The wolf nodded.

Artemis, Riley, and Owen bounded up the stairs and burst through the door, sliding to a halt on the rooftop.

The humanoid Opal Koboi was standing there, not even attempting to hide her surprise.

Artemis phased back into a human and smirked at Opal.

"I saw you fall!" Opal shrieked. "You hit the car! You were dead!"

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Artemis asked her coolly.

Opal looked ready to explode when a yelp was heard from the stairway. Kyle was hurt.

Past-Opal came up the stairs with N°1. One arm was wrapped around his front and she held a gun to his head.

"Put him down Opal," Artemis practically growled.

"Not until everyone you love is dead," she responded calmly.

A deep, throaty growl emitted from the three teenaged werewolves on the roof. Present-Opal faltered slightly and Artemis seized his opportunity. He grabbed her and held her much like the other Opal was holding N°1, except he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"I'll kill her, I swear to God," Artemis threatened.

"I don't believe you," Past-Opal said, still as calm as ever.

"Why not?" Artemis asked. "She's dumped me in the Eleven Wonders with a pack of trolls, kidnapped my brothers, and even threw Beckett off a roof. Why shouldn't I kill her?"

"He's a were-" Present-Opal tried yelling, but Artemis silenced her by tightening his grip around her throat.

"You won't do it. You don't have the balls," the other Opal insisted. She cocked the gun pointed at N°1.

Artemis gave her a challenging smirk. Artemis snapped her neck in one, swift movement.

Past-Opal's breath caught. "Oh God," she whispered before Owen grabbed her and Riley took N°1 from her arms. Owen wrenched the gun from her grasp and tossed it aside.

N°1 stared at Artemis in shock until Artemis yelled at him to pull up the time stream so they could send her back. The demon warlock started chanting.

Artemis turned his attention to the body of the pixie-turned-human that lay on the roof not too far away from him. What had he done? He took another life. Granted, she had attempted to take his on multiple occasions, but he was always supposed to be above murder.

"Artemis," Riley said, suddenly at his side. The pack leader put his hand on Artemis' shoulder, offering the younger boy some comfort. "Go make sure Kyle is alright."

Artemis nodded and fled down the stairway leading to the rooftop. At the bottom, Kyle was just gaining consciousness.

"Hey buddy," Artemis said, helping Kyle sit up, "how are you?"

"I feel like I just hit a tree going 65 mph," Kyle mumbled.

"She got you good, huh?"

Kyle nodded, then groaned. "That bitch."

**

* * *

**

**I passed by the power plant in Louisa County that this part of the story takes place at a few weeks ago! It looks cool.**

**Review!**


	13. Aftermath and Epilogue

****

I had originally planned to make this two chapters but this was going to be pretty short anyway. I figured that I'd combine the two since this story is known for having long chapters, not short, and I didn't want to break tradition.

**Last time on **_**Attacked!**_**:**

_Artemis secret is revealed to Butler, N°1, and Mulch. Mulch is sent back to the shuttle with Beckett to take care of him. The rescue team splits into two groups. Team A (Artemis) goes in search of the two Kobois, and Team B (Butler) goes in search of Myles and Brody. Team B is successful, but Team A gets cornered on the roof by the two Kobois. Past-Opal knocks out Kyle and threatens N°1. Artemis threatens Present-Opal in retaliation, but his anger gets the best of him, and he kills her in his rage._

****

**Chapter Twelve: Aftermath**

**

* * *

**

N°1 had successfully wiped Opal Koboi's memory of her time-travelling experience from her mind before sending her back to her own time. So now, Artemis and his team were headed back down to the shuttle where they would meet their friends.

Artemis couldn't help but feel regretful for killing Opal, even if she did deserve it. He needed to control himself better.

Holly's smiling face was the first thing he saw when he entered the shuttle. She ran over to him, beaming.

"Artemis! Guys! Thank God you're alright! Where's the Opal from our time?" She exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Artemis grumbled, stalking past her and moving over to Brody. Artemis enveloped the other boy in a bone-crushing hug. Artemis didn't see the hurt look on Holly's face.

"I'm so sorry about all this," Artemis mumbled into Brody's shoulder.

"Dude, I'm okay," Brody assured Artemis.

"Artemis?" said a small voice from beside them. Artemis turned and looked down at Myles, who had begun tugging at Artemis' leg. Myles had abandoned his tough exterior and looked like the traumatized little boy that he was. "Will Beckett be okay?" Artemis' younger brother asked.

Artemis bent down and picked his brother up and held him close.

"Of course he will, Myles. He just needs to sleep off the drugs that Koboi gave him, and then he'll be fine," Artemis said soothingly.

As Artemis sat there talking with Brody and Myles, Riley grabbed Holly and pulled her aside.

"Holly, there's something you need to know," Riley said.

"What happened with the Opals, Riley?" Holly demanded to know.

"N°1 sent the other one back. The one from our time is… dead," Riley explained.

Holly looked like she was about to yell out when Riley put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Things got a little out of control. Artemis lost his cool. He feels like shit for it," Riley said quickly.

Holly was stunned into silence for a couple moments. She glanced at Artemis' sad face quickly before speaking again, this time, in a more hushed voice.

"Artemis killed her?" she asked incredulously. Riley only nodded.

Holly was torn. Murder was against everything she stood for, but she loved Artemis and knew he regretted it. It was written all over his face.

She called him over. As Artemis walked over, Riley took his leave. Artemis wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"What happened with Opal, Artemis?" Holly asked softly, yet firmly. When Artemis wouldn't look at her, she spoke again. "Look at me."

Artemis looked her in the eyes, regret and sadness reflecting in them.

"I'm sorry, Holly," he whispered. "I lost control. I killed her."

Holly took his face in her hands. "Artemis…"

"I'm dangerous," he said, backing away from her. "What if I hurt you too?"

"I trust you, Artemis. I love you," she said, trying to reason with him.

"I didn't understand the Peoples' hatred for werewolves before. Now I know. I'm an unstable monster, Holly. You need to be cautious of me."

"I'll take my chances," Holly insisted. She took his hands in hers. "It'll hurt me more if we throw this away."

Artemis' eyes softened at her touch, and he smiled lightly. "I love you, Holly."

"And I love you, Arty," she responded

Foaly's voice came from the cabin of the shuttle. He was talking through what looked like a CB radio.

"Hello? How is everything? Where is Opal?" Foaly asked.

Owen snatched up the handheld radio and replied in a heavy Country-American accent, "10-4 CentaurTechie, this is BigWolfMan responding. DerangedKidnapper will be down for the rest of the season. I repeat, DerangedKidnapper will be down for the rest of the season. Over."

There was static on the other end for about a minute. Holly rolled her eyes as the teens burst into laughter, and grabbed the handheld from Owen.

"Wait," Foaly finally responded, "what?"

"There was an incident, Foaly. The Opal from our time is dead," Holly said.

There was another moment of silence, then, "Oh."

"We'll need a Retrieval team here to extract the body," Holly told him.

"On it," Foaly said before closing the line.

Holly turned and found that Artemis was standing right behind her. She smiled at him, and he smiled fondly in return. Then, he leaned down and kissed her.

****

**End Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

**

'

_There are three main packs in Ireland._' Riley started explaining. '_The Elders, which are the oldest wolves in the country. They're like grandfathers. We meet with them every other month on the last Sunday of that month. There are the Gentlemen, like the adults. They are wilder then we are. It was most likely one of them that bit you. They are there when we meet the Elders as well. Though we aren't on very good terms with them._

'

****

**Epilogue: **_**Two Weeks Later**_

**

* * *

**

This was Artemis' first meeting with the other wolf packs of Ireland. He wasn't sure if he should feel excited or frightened.

"_You'll be fine," Brody had assured him earlier that day. "It's just a bunch of older people. You're probably smarter than them anyway."_

Artemis still couldn't help be feel slightly nervous. He was walking into a pack of werewolves that was known to be feral and vicious. His mind scream warnings at him, but he had no choice but to go.

Artemis pulled up along-side Caden's pickup and Riley's Corvette with Owen in the passenger seat and Shane in the back. It was just the pack this time. They had driven on some back roads, and had finally turned down a dirt road that had seemed more like a driveway. There was a large clearing where quite a few cars were already parked. Beyond the clearing was a small cabin.

"The cabin is owned by Harry Breen, one of the members of the Elder pack," Riley explained to Artemis as the group walked up to the cabin. "Nigel Lowrey is the name of the Elder pack's leader. The pack leader for the Gentlemen is Leon Hayes."

Artemis stopped short. "Leon Hayes? As in, owner of the Dublin Airport, Leon Hayes?" Artemis asked incredulously. Riley simply nodded.

Artemis had met Mr. Hayes before. It was a short, simple business meeting a few years ago when Artemis had bought a hanger at the airport for the Lear Jet. It wasn't unpleasant for either party and the meeting had gone smoothly.

The teenage pack entered the cabin and found fifteen heads turning in their direction.

There were six men in the Elder pack, all age 50 or above. The pack consisted of Nigel Lowrey, Harry Breen, and four other men.

There were nine members of the Gentlemen pack, the youngest of which was a 24 year old woman. There were six men and three women. Artemis recognized Leon Hayes immediately. And apparently, so did he.

"Artemis Fowl the Second, the last time I saw you, you were eleven years old," Leon stated. The man walked up and shook Artemis' hand. The group didn't seem as bad as his friends had made them out as, but then again, the leader was always the more controlled of the pack. Leon actually seemed friendly.

The meeting was called into session soon after their arrival, and Artemis was introduced to everyone. The other members of the Gentlemen pack seemed edgy and hostile. Artemis kept his distance.

The meeting was over after an hour, at which point, all werewolves got sat at talked to each other for a while.

Artemis started when his phone rang in the middle of his conversation with Leon. The caller ID told him that Holly was calling.

"One moment please, I should take this," Artemis apologized to the man, who nodded. Artemis walked to a secluded corner of the room and answered the phone.

"Holly?" Artemis asked.

"Hey, Artemis! Is your meeting over?" Holly asked him.

"Just about, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Tara tonight. I miss you, and I took the next day off, so…" she trailed off, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I think an evening to ourselves would be nice," Artemis agreed. "I'll meet you at Tara in half an hour and we can go back to my place."

"See you then!" Holly said excitedly. Artemis laughed and hung up the phone.

"Riley!" Artemis called as he approached the older boy. "I'm going to go. Holly's waiting for me at Tara."

"Okay, Artemis," said Riley and added with a sly smile and a teasing tone, "Have fun!"

"But not too much fun," Caden suggested. "We don't want any half-elf, half-human, part-werewolf babies running around before we're ready!" Artemis blushed and rolled his eyes.

Artemis was a foot from the door when a large body blocked his way. It was a man from the Gentlemen pack, Seamus Murphy. He had brown hair, and black-brown eyes that glared at him in a dangerously crazed way. Artemis backed up instantly, and the rest of the room went silent as they turned their attention on the two.

"What's this about an elf?" Seamus asked in a low voice. "I heard your phone call boy. Your girlfriend is an _elf_?!" He spat the last word out like it was vile, and Artemis felt himself growing angry at the man for judging Holly.

"Yes, she is," Artemis answered defiantly. "Now stand aside, Mr. Murphy, before the situation escalates."

"You dare talk to me like that boy?!" Seamus yelled, red-faced. "I MADE YOU, BRAT!" Seamus pushed Artemis down. The members of the Teen pack were shocked at Seamus' confession. Seamus had never admitted to biting Kyle, even though they were pretty sure he was the one who had done it.

Artemis faltered a bit at first, due mainly to his shock, but sprang back up, ready for a fight.

"ENOUGH!"

All heads turned in the direction of Nigel Lowrey. As Elder leader, he had overall authority on every werewolf that he was in proximity with.

"Seamus," Nigel said calmly. "Stand aside and let the boy go. His choices are his own. You are the one who gave him this curse, but you have no say in what he does."

"He is mine, Nigel," Seamus insisted. "I called him to me the night I bit him. It was impossible for him to resist my trance. Fowl belongs to me!"

"I SAID STAND ASIDE!" Nigel bellowed, and Seamus stepped out of Artemis way immediately. The crazed man snarled at Artemis as he passed to walk out the door.

As Artemis drove to Tara, he couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed by what Seamus had said. Artemis certainly did _not_ belong to Seamus Murphy. So, why had Seamus attacked him just now? Why had Seamus attacked him in the first place?"

Artemis did know one thing, though. No matter what anybody else said, he loved Holly. And nothing would ever change that.

****

**

* * *

**

**Well, you guys, that's the end I'm afraid! But don't fret! I will update this story one more time. It will contain all the information regarding the contest that I am having. Whoever wins gets a special prize in the sequel! So make sure you keep an eye out for it!**

**Thank you to everyone who supported my story. This is the first multi-chapter fic I've completed, and some of you have actually been around since I started it. **

**Love, **

**RoseRedMisery**


	14. Bonus Chapter: The Contest

**THE CONTEST:**

**The name of the story is **_**Attacked!**_** Right? Well, I challenge you to a word find game!**

**Rules:**

**The first person to correctly tell me how many times the word 'attacked' (or attack, attacks, attacking, etc) is used in the story, wins.**

**Only the actual story part counts. Author's notes, beginning and ending comments, and recaps don't count.**

**The Prize:**

**The winner will get an OC character based off of them in the sequel. I will use your name (or a name you make up yourself) and appearance.**

**I hope you decide to play and good luck!**

**I leave you with this inspirational quote:**

"_When we embrace what lies within, our potential knows no limit. The future is filled with promise. The present, rife with expectation. But when we deny our instinct, and struggle against our deepest urges... Uncertainty begins. Where does this path lead? When will the changes end? Is this transformation a gift... or a curse? And for those that fear what lies ahead... The most important question of all... Can we really change what we are?"_

_-Heroes_

**So, until the sequel, I bid you, farewell.**

**Love Always,**

**RoseRedMIsery**

**P.S. – I may be adding links of pictures of how I picture my OC's to look like on my profile. And their cars. There is a up right now**


	15. Bonus Chapter: Character List

**I have decided that I will add one more chapter to **_**Attacked! **_**Well, not a chapter really. It's a list of all the characters in the story. Since I have so many OC's, I thought it would be kind to give a list of them and their descriptions. The OC's will be used more in the sequel and having a list of them that you can pull up alongside the sequel as you read it could help keep the confusion to a minimum. **

_**(Also, if anyone knows how to rewrite URLs to post onto the user profiles here on , it would be nice if you could tell me. You know what I mean? Like, copy and pasting a URL address to your profile, but instead of having the address appear to others on your profile, it's seen as a word or two. Ex. **_Click here to see_**)**_

* * *

_**Attacked! **_**Character List**

* * *

**Canon Characters:**

Artemis Fowl II (ww) – 15 years old. Sophomore at St. Bartleby's. Imprinted on Brody Ackart. In love with Holly Short.

Holly Short – Imprintee of Shane Cormac. In love with Artemis Fowl II.

Butler

Foaly

Mulch Diggums

N°1

Past -Opal Koboi

Present –Opal Koboi (deceased)

Juliet Butler (small role)

Trouble Kelp (small role)

Grub Kelp (small role)

Myles & Beckett Fowl

**Original Characters (OC):**

_**Teen Werewolves (ww) in order of rank in pack**_

Riley Cann (ww) – Leader of the Teen Pack. Long, rugged, brown hair with goatee. Chocolate brown eyes. 17 years old. Senior at Dublin High School. Imprinted on Maura Agar. Drives metallic blue Corvette.

Caden Dowell (ww) – Red hair. Green eyes. 17 years old. Junior at Dublin High School. Imprinted on Kaitlin Logan. Drives silver pickup truck.

Shea Collins (ww) – Short, mahogany-colored hair, dyed. Golden eyes. 16 years old. Junior at Ms. Porters School for Young Ladies. Imprinted on Conner Huntington.

Kyle Faden (ww) – Dirty blonde hair. Light blue eyes. 16 years old. Junior at Dublin High School. Imprinted on Reagan McDuff.

Owen Gainnes (ww) – Brown hair. Green eyes. 15 years old. Sophomore at St. Bartleby's. Lacrosse captain. Imprinted on Kori Boyd.

Shane Cormac (ww) – Light brown hair. Hazel eyes. 14 years old. Freshman at St. Bartleby's. Imprinted on Holly Short.

Brody Ackart – Dark brown, almost black, hair. Aqua eyes. 16 years old. Sophomore at St. Bartleby's. Imprintee of Artemis Fowl II.

Maura Agar – Blonde, shoulder-length hair. Blue eyes. 15 years old. Sophomore at Dublin High School. Imprintee of Riley Cann.

Kori Boyd – Short, blonde hair. Brown-black eyes. 14 years old. Freshman at Dublin High School. Imprintee of Owen Gainnes.

Reagan McDuff – Jet-black hair. Dark brown eyes. 18 years old. Senior at Dublin High School. Imprintee of Kyle Faden.

Kaitlin Logan – Long, light-brown hair. Chestnut-brown eyes. 17 years old. Senior at Ms. Porter's School for Young Ladies. Imprintee of Caden Dowell.

Conner Huntington – Platinum blonde hair. Blue eyes. 15 years old. Sophomore at Dublin High School. Imprintee of Shea Collins.

_**Other werewolves**_

Nigel Lowrey (ww) – Leader of the Elder Pack.

Harry Breen (ww) – Elder pack. Owns the cabin in which all werewolf meeting take place.

Leon Hayes (ww) – Leader of the Gentlemen pack. Owns Dublin Airport.

Seamus Murphy (ww) – Brown hair. Black-brown eyes. Gentlemen pack. Very hostile. Confessed to biting Artemis.

* * *

**I think that's about it. Again, if anyone could help me with rewriting URLs, it would be much appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
